American Dream
by talanar
Summary: A story of searching for your own american dream and the hopes and risks it takes to reach it. Involved characters are Troy, Sharpay&Ryan, Kelsi and my own James Beckerson. SLASH James Beckerson/Troy Bolton
1. Introduction

**This is Introduction for my story "American dream". You all, dear readers, should be warned that English is not my native language, so it can be awkward sometimes at places, but I put my best to make it sound gramatically correct. **

**Unfortunately, the rules that are enforced here required me to change the plotline a little. It was inteded to be a cross-over between HSM's world and real world. Since no actors can be used in fanfictions, Zac had to be converted to Troy, what, I guess, in future chapters will cause great problems with his behaviour not matching what you'd expect from Troy. Oh, life.**

**In this part you'll be introduced to our main character, James Beckerson and his fight with inner self during a trip to U.S.A**

I really shouldn't have agreed on that. What was I thinking when I signed for this ? Now ended here on the other end of the world. It was the America, United States I always wanted to see, but wasn't ever expecting I'd be brave enough to reach for actually. Something pushed me into applying for a scholarship on one of the universities, and unfortunately, it appears, it was accepted. As if I didn't had problems to talk to people in my city, now I had to talk to strangers in foreign language.

I wanted to hide. Really. Where are those janitor rooms you see on the movies , when you need one ?

So I went outside. It was the LAX airport.

"OK, just breathe. It's the LAX. You always wanted to see the Encounter restaurant, didn't you, you idiot ?" – I always talk to myself when nervous.

The problem was, there was no Encounter in sight. "Great, I end on the right airport, but in wrong part...or something." I sighted and left the terminal. The street was very busy, and you couldn't really tell where the bus stop is. Normal human would ask one of the passers by where it is, but I was too shy of course. I began to walk to the right, it looked as convincing as left.

And I was walking...and walking...and walking...and nothing. I decided to take out the piece of paper where I had noted all the directions. Of course it had to be on the bottom of the bag. Meanwhile the suitcase decided to fall on the wider side with bug "THUMP". Yea, great, lie there now stupid suitcase, if you're that tricky. Finally, the card. It appeared I was walking in right direction, it just had to be further in front.

There was the bus stop finally after good 20 minutes of walking. Hardly an attention getter- just a bench with a pole with small tin sign on it. When the bus arrived, I was dissapointed, it wasn't shiny silver alloy-covered bus you see in the movies. Just normal one , painted with advertisments. Oh well. I'm not taking an intercontinental trip after all.

At each stop I was looking down at my card, reading the right name of the station I need to get out. And I nearly missed mine nevertheless. A simple bus trip and I was already nearly lost. Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy did I decided to go to this big country for God's sake ?!

Becouse you love 1950's american cars, fashion, architecture and all – chuckled a reminder something in the back of my mind. Yeah right, screw that, I'll have a heart attack in next 15 minutes probably.

The campus had to be in park ...yeah right, park in middle of the city. American city. Only park of which I could think I saw in American city was Central Park and it wasn't the right city to have it in.

So I began to walk fron the bus stop again. Store, store, store, warehouse, store, bakery, store...no sign of park . There were crossroads in front of me and it wasn't looking like there was park next block anyway. I turned back and walked all the way , and then the houses ended and there was white fence and dying flowers behind it. There were two trees there too, but that was all.

"Park ? Yeah , right....little exagerration". But there was a lot of young people going in and out thru the gate, so it had to be here. One girl went in front of me, dragging wheeled suitcase behind her like I did. She must have been nervous too, as she her left hand was gripped on a wrinkled paper like mine. Then her suitcase had stumbled on the curb and fallen to the side, opening after that. She screamed and started to gather things back. A bottle of carrot juice was rolling down the sloping ground my way, along with couple of pens that have fallen out too. I picked these up and slowly approached the girl, handing her the goods.

She looked up, surprised. Then she recognized them as hers, went bright red and looked down quickly.

"Thanks" – she said – "I could have remembered about that curb after going thru the same for 3 years" – she giggled nervously.

"Well, thanks to you I'll know where to be on guard" – I said.

She laughed, even more nervously.

'You're new here ?"

"Yeah, just flewn in"

She eyed me after that.

"Oh, a foreigner"

"yeah, very much foreigner" – I said, scratching my head. It was getting really awkward.

"I can show you later where are the main places here."

"Would be great, thanks in advance"

She picked her things and started to walk away.

"Hey wait, how do I find you ?" – I yelled when she was a good couple of meters away from me.

"Just wait there" – she pointed at the school's emblem built into a grassy postument in front of the building.

I run up to her – miracle that I haven't got tangled with my bag and suitcase – "May I know what;s your name in the end ?"

"Oh...it's Kelsie" she giggled and quickly walked away, again red on the face.

I went after her becouse it was where everyone seemed to come in and from. I didn't knew if I should notify someone about my arrival or what ? There was no info about any administration room being nearby. So I went straight into the central building with columns, thinking it would be the main one.

It took too long to describe – the walking from room too room, fighting with the suitcase and bag falling from my arm, daring to open my mouth to yet another person to ask if it's right room. Finally I've been listed and had been given tips how to get to my room. Of course there was also problem with the room, as there was some error in the database and what showed as free, was already full and so on.

When I finally found right building (it was tricky, all of them were the same style but with entrances on opposite sides) I was really tired and hungry. It seemed I shared room with two other guys. The taller one, Brian, was the type of "alternative dude". Bleach blonde, long haired and with black leather jacket, but overally not that scary as you'd expect. He greeted me 1st and pointed my bed. The other one, Dylan, was different – totally typical American boy next-door with ear-lenght hair and always in a t-shirt and jeans seemed unsatisfied I arrived, but was trying to cover it quite well.

I got directions where to find something to eat and after some wandering I managed to find the cafeteria. I was looking for Kelsie but she wasn't there. I realized we didn't agreed on certain hour to meet on, so she could have already waited for me, or was just going to. Great, now she'll feel offended and I won't be able to learn where is what here.

-Hey, move on –said someone after me. The line has moved and I was still standing in one place.

I managed to eat in right time to go out and spot Kelsie walking towards the school's emblem.

"Hey, what do you want to see first"

"Show me where classes are. And I'll probably need library too"

We went across the front alley somewhere deeper into the complex, where other buildings were placed.

"Here on the 1st floor are most of the acting and script writing courses. On second and 3rd are the ones on costumeology and other supply-making. Which one you're on ?"

"The Lights and Sound Technologies and Application"

"Oh, that's great. You'll spend most of your time on the top floor then. I'm on the directing course, here. " – she made a circular gest with her hand, indicating this corridor as hers.

"Maybe we'll meet at some exercises." – I said.

"Hey, you wanna see the stage?"

"Sure !"

I was obsessed with lights since being a small child. I had no chance as an actor – zero power of convincing someone to what I was playing. But it were the lights that dragged me to art – shining, twinkling, color or plain, showing or hiding what needed to be shown or hidden. Or – and that was what interested me most – creating the show by themselves – cascades of pulsing and changing lines, shapes, neons, steps lighting up in time with actress' feet landing on them – all that Broadway musicall flashing to reflect tones of music, denying the need of an actor on the stage – dazzling the public with complete lack of modesty and variety of styles.

It was in the next building, connected with this one by passage hanging in the air. It was about half bigger in size than what I was used to, and auditory wasn't curved. I looked up, to check what they have hanging there. Quite a lot of big, professional lights, probably with enough filters to apply to make all what you imagine com true. They were preparing for some rehearsal on the stage, there were partial decorations being put on.

"Well – here it is" said Kelsie, turning around with her arms wide open, as if she was showing me her kingdom.

'I see" – I smiled. – looks full of possibilities.

Then someone shoved us off the stage, as they were beginning the rehearsal. We both have hidden in the corner of auditiorium like a pair of badly beaten puppies. From the first sounds of music you could tell that was going to be a cover of Britney Spears' "You drive me crazy". I was looking at what was happening. They had a pretty impressing decoration with a sort of high balcony, which had steps leading down on the stage from each side. The background was black, or the backdrop wasn't applied at this point, it was a rehearsal after all. A blonde girl went out on the balcony and started to sing. I couldn't belive that. Whole intro to the song was left unused. Not a single flick of a bulb, not a wall of light which could have easily rolled from left to right and back in the background guided by the ringing sounds that start the melody. What a waste !

When she arrived to the chorus, she put her amrs in the air, and more girls walked from behind her, holding their hands, being dizzy from being "driven crazy by him" and started walking down the steps. Nothing.

I mean NOTHING. The steps were clearly looking to be the ones of transparent plastic that has lamps built under, so the steps can be lightened from below. And the girls were walking down in the rhytm of music and it was all left unused, whenever the steps could have been lighting one at each step, or put in a rolling cascade from the top, if coordinated with the main bass beat. Even I could do something better with my beginner knowledge at this early stage of studying the subject. Who the heck was light coordinator for this ? And where was his IMAGINATION ?

I went down to the 1st line of seats where usually directors seat on rehearsals. There was a redhead girl and a brunette girl who looked to be students also, and two older men, teachers probably. I asked the redhead, who was standing closer to me

"Excuse me, is this a final version of this number ?"

She looked surprised at me, as if I had just flown from the sky above to her.

"More or less yes. Not all the decorations are applied here, there will be a waffled background and front lights on the balcony, plus costumes and makeup and usual stuff"

"I see. Why do you waste so much potential it has ?"

"What ?!"

"The lights section...I mean....all this is very static...the lyric is about being crazy every day and every night, there is electric guitar in this and all those chimes and rings, it all could go for light changes or even neon lines criss-crossing here and here " – I pointed at the empty spaces by each outer side of the stairs leading down from the balcony.

For the first moment I thought she's gonna yell at me. But then she said that it's very interesting, and I'd have to talk with Mike "up there". So the control room was somewhere above. Kelsi came over to me meanwhile, the redhead one said "Hi" to her, but nothing else.

The blonde on the stage finished the song, and walked down from balcony, clearly unsatisfied with the performance. She walked straight off the scene to the place where we were standing. She yelled at the two girls how the others are not letting her fully express her potential in the chorus moment cause they hit here when passing by.

"Oh my God, Sharpay Evans" – said Kelsi behind me

I turned to her

"Umm who ?"

"Oh noone" she said, moving more behind me, apparently scared by who she has seen.

But the blonde one has already seen her and went all in smile

"Oh hi there Kelsi honey " she said

Kelsi peeked from over my shoulder, adn replied "hi" in trembling voice.

"And who are you ? Haven't seen you ever?" Said Sharpay with a little disgust.

"James. I was just transfered here and...

it might be good idea...judging by her central place in the performance and how she shoved everyone around, she must have been the lead in this all. If she had the same approach on the director and rest of the staff......

"...and I was discussing some light improvements that would both help you to act more freely and improve the glamour and impact of this whole show"

Her eyes widened at the "glamour" part.

"Oh hi there James, that's so sweet that you want to help me shine" she said with wide grin and hit the floor with one of her heels from joy. – "aaand us all of course" – she added winking at the teachers.

"Sharpay he's new here, they won't let him work on a full scale performace like the "Touch of love" is."

"We'll see." – grimaced Sharpay, hitting the inlaid floor again, sticking her heel into one of the wood pieces for sure this time.

"Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikeeeeeee come down heeeeeeeeeeeeree I've got to taaaaaaalk with you" – she yelled and echo went all over the auditiorium. A sound of doors opening and closing was heard, and sounds of quick footsteps on metal staircase later. Some guy was coming from the other end of the place, and from what I could have seen from the light comng from the stage, I first saw I see ....Corbin Bleu. But he then appeared to be much thinner and taller.

"Hi there Mikey" she said, waving her fingers to him. Then she sat on the edge of the chair and pouted and said in a whining tone of total sacrifice and (not quite) silent suffering

"The front lights are blinding me completely, I almost tripped over the balcony over there. Yet the effect feels somehow wrong, I'm not sure if people are really seeing the composition of the stage decoration and me at all, and there's not enough craziness in this being crazey"

"Uh, Sharpay....I can shift the front lights to the sides if you want...and add some side twinklers...if you want" – he said, staring at her and barely being able to form proper words.

"Actually – this James here – she flicked her hand at me, not even looking the way – said it needs a lot more than twinklers. It has to make the people dizzy and dazzled, I want fairy wave of light coordinated with sound"

"Bbbut Sharpay it's gonna take forever to coordinate it all by hand"

"Don't you have electronic Mikey? " – said Sharpay, accenting "Mikey" as if she was saying "moron" in place of that.

"oh yes, sure, I think" – smiled up Mike, looking at me – "so what did you exactly suggest ?"

Kelsi interrupted this great moment

"James the classes start in 15 minutes, I think you'll need to discuss that later"

"What ? Oh, yes...well Mike, we'll have to discuss that later. I yet don't know what possibilities and equipment you have here guys"

"Endless bro, endless" – he said , again staring at Sharpay, who was chatting with one of the teachers now.

I handed him my number

"Text me when you'll have some free time".

The first class and I'll get late, great – I was thinking to me, running after Kelsi back to the building.

"You have your schedule ? " she asked when we were running upstairs.

"Schedule ? Fuck, no !" i said, realising that I was coming straight from the cafeteria to meet her and I didn;t had nothing from the normal school equipment with me – books, notepad, not even a pen !

"What now ?" – I moaned

"Go to the main desk at the ground floor, the receptionist might be able to tell you. I need to go, bye now".

"Idiot. 101% idiot, from top to toe" was talking with myself again.

"Umm excuse me miss...I'm already late....my first day...do't have nothing with me from the room, even the schedule...could you please tell me where The Lights and Sound Technologies and Application are held?"

"Upstairs mister, room 28, Theory of Lighting class number one" – she said, quite surprised

'Thank you".

Of course I now had to enter the class when everyone was sitting inside. And drag everyone's attention to me. And the teacher will beat me with a chair and throw out of the window. Well, maybe just out of the door. Gee I;m a pro with being panicked.

I entered, apologized for being late and sat on the only free chair, to the left of where the teacher was standing. Didn't knew what to do with myself. Two girls were whispering something to each other, probably about me of course. Great. Now I'll have some stupid reputation attached to the end of my days here.

The class was long and there was nothing exciting over it. Full of sociological terms and it was a shortened course on how the light was playing important role thru the ages. As if we didn't know that.

After the class I was looking up what else is on this floor, as Kelsi said my classes will be held here. Judging by the posters on the wall, describing many issues of right lightning or how the sounds distributes in a room, she was right that this floor was specialized for my course. Suddenly three or more guys approached me and pinched me to the wall.

"Lookie lookie we have a new one here " – said one with tone not implying warm greeting.

"You prefer to share your cafeteria tokens with us or do we need to convince you ?" he asked

"Cafeteria tokens ? What are you talking about ?"

"You know...green bills with presidents on them, Washington and others".

"Uhh...sure" – what could I do ? Having amateur nip&tuck done on the first day of school wasn't very appealing.

They let me stand on the floor and I reached to the back pocket for my wallet. Then some girl giggled really loud and it distracted them. I left my blouse in their hands, sneaking out of it and running away as fast as I could. They started to chase me.

"Geez, thought colleges are more civilised in USA than high school" flashed thru my mind. Then I took a turn and bumped on someone. Some other guy, in grey hoodie and jeans, with bangs which he was just taking out of his forehead.

"Hey dude, everything allright? " – he said helping me to stand up (it was me of course who had lost balance, his only problem was messed hair).

"Yes...no...don't have time man, they're after me"

A grimace went thru his face.

'Stand there" he said, pushing me a little to stand by the wall. Then he leaned against it too, as if we were chatting for hours.

The moment he did that, they appeared from behind the corner.

He slowly turned his head to them

"Hi Brent. What's up?"

'Hey Troy. Ummm...ok, man"

"I see you wanted to return the lost blouse to the owner, how noble from your side" – said Troy , seeing one of Brent's boys holding my blouse. He threw it to me and then they went away.

I was speechless. He handed them with no strain.

He flashed a grin at me, loosing his serious grim face.

"You see, it wasn't that hard. Brent sometimes doesn't know who he starts with".

He holded out his hand

"Troy"

" for quick action"

"No problem. New here?"

"Yeah, on scholarship from Poland".

"Ooo, that's interesting. What do you do ?"

"Umm, excuse me ?"

"What do you study here ?"

"Lights and Sound" – I learnt it's better to use the shortened version already

"Actor here. So I might need your help sometime to make my efforts visible at all" – he said with a smirk

"Sure thing. I'll try to make sure none of my reflectors will end on your head" – I joked back.

When I walked down to the entrance, I got a message from Mike. He wanted to meet in the auditorium.

I went there. The stage was empty this time, but all the lights must have been on, cause it was as light as by day. And at noon.

"Hi man" – he shook my hand – "I'm doing the weekly maintenance so I thought you'd have opportunity to check what we have meanwhile". I sat at the front row of seats and enjoyed what they had. Impressing array of of flood and spot lights, a couple of neons in basic shapes and of course the stairs- I was right about them being flashy.

When he got back to me I said what I had on my mind

"Hey, you got professional stuff here. Why was the lighting so minimal?"

"Mr Dawney doesn't like "excessive ornamentation" in what he directs. He says light has to underline, not to bold things out."

"Oh, yeah right, and there's no need for costumes and decorations of course?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. Shar...I mean girls managed to get the last one out of his head, but not about the light".

"We'll have to work it out. Now about those stairs..."

When I got out of there, it was already dark. When I went to my room, Brian & Dylan were out, so I just went under the shower and slipped into the bed. It was long day but not that bad. I made new friends, I was surprised I managed to talk to three people in the first day. And one of them even saved my wallet, and more probably. That was so nice from his side. And he seemed interested in me being from Poland. Maybe he'll like me ?

7


	2. Chapter I New Beginning,New choices

_**Chapter I**_

_**New beginning, new choices**_

The first day passed away so quickly that I haven't even noticed. I woke up next morning with one of those baaaaaaad feeeelings...of course, I has overslept whole 1st class that day, which was held at 8 AM. Great. Now I'll end as a lazy careless dude who treats his scholarship as a way for good party. I got out of the bed and plugged my MP3 player to the tiny speakers I had with me. If couldn't look brainy , I had to at least look good. What to choose ? Hard choice as always.

_Don't you want it all ? _

_You want it, you know that you want it _

_The fame and fortune and all_

_You want it all !_

_You want it, you know that you want it _

_You gotta have your star on the door_

Doesn't good tune help in dressing up ? Most boring clothes were on top as always, when you want it aaaaaaaaaalll , waaaant it, waaant it. Finally I managed to get my favourite t-shirt out of the my bag's guts. Amazing that it didn't get wrinkled in there. Snow white with blue contour of 1955 Buick and Route 66 logo. Sexy and stylish, best connection ever. Linen-look shirt over that, open or buttoned ? Who cares, will see outdoors.

_I want it all_

_I want it, I want it, want it_

_My name in lights in Carnegie Hall_

_I want it all !!_

Pale blue jeans and brown trainers for some casual appearance too. Now I really can have it all !

I took the MP3 and went out. Sun hit me in the eyes, of course didn't took my sunglasses with me. Was too lazy to go back for them. I bumped on someone when I was walking out – it was Kelsie. She was wearing a red-flowered dress this time and seemed to be waiting for me

"Hi Kelsie" i said

"Hi James. I heard what happened later yesterday with Brent and came to check out if you're allright"

"Yeah, I'm in one piece constantly. Wouldn'y have been if not that guy...what was the name...Troy or something. If you could see how he treated them...their jaws banged on the floor..

"He beat them ?!"

"Oh no , no, he said a few words in cold and calm tone and they didn't dare to touch him, and even gave me back the blouse...oh not, not this one, this is nicer" – I accented – but she didn't care.

"We need to go, there's notification that you'll have exercises on-stage today"

"What ?!" I yelled , dropping my books – "Now? Today ?"

"Yes...what's so strange..."

"I thought they'll learn us some theory before that...or something..."

"Sure they will but it's connected with exercises"

Second day and they want me to mess with lights already. I dreamed about it so long and now I was gonna do it...I kind of stopped enjoying it now when I had to do it all in real...I'll screw something for sure and it will be the most expensive piece of equipment for sure...

"James, you going ?"

"Umm ...yeah, sure. American schools and their practical mode of learning, Geez. – I was mumbling quiet enough for her not to hear."

We went straight to the stage building where most of my class was waiting too. Kelsie went into building without even waving to me with "bye", strange from her side but I had bigger problems now. Was (as always) standing on the edge of group, looking like the beggar or aquisitor more than a part of the class. For now it was normal but I knew it's probably gonna be like that for the rest of school year. My choice was always to stay away from hard situation. Is it hiding ? Sure. But easier choice than stepping up to solve the problem and I was always lazy....

Movement of people got me out of my thoughts, we were walking in after some not very old man in jacket and jeans, the teacher probably.

Inside, some rehearsal was running. The decoration was changed, it was garden on there now. Some guy was just singing last words, in dimmed lights and spotlight on him. I was nearly sure it was that Troy who saved my butt yesterday, but I wasn't sure.

"I'm Gordon Blake, and will be giving you exercises and theory of Stage Lighting. It will be the main subject this year, and the final exam will give you the biggest amount of points in overall view. We'll be having parallel courses which will help you see how the theory is thru applications and devices - which you'll learn to use – applied directly in real environment of theater. "

He lead us onto the stage and contacting thru radio receiver with the operator booth was telling us all about the elipticals , Fresnels, PARs and other types of the lamps that were hanged there and gradually turned on.

When he finished the lesson, he asked " And now who's that James that I heard so much about?" A wave of whispers went thru group, and that was all.

"Mike, you're sure it was the 1-st year group" – aksed the teacher thru the radio receiver

"Yes mister Blake, that's what I know". – came the response from the speaker

"All right, it's nothing bad that I heard. Actually it was pretty impressing if actually done by amateur and a foreigner also, as I've been told".

A couple pairs of eyes went on me. I had no choice but risk being the wrong James eventually.

"If...he has to be a foreigner, then it can be me possibly" – I said walking in front of the line.

He turned his head on me.

"So you're behind all that crazy background for miss Evans in "Touch of Love" ?

"Yes, that's what Kelsi said the show was named like. It was for "You drive me crazy"

"Correct. Very creative composition, a little bit rough in some parts but with great potential."

"It was just couple of ideas tied together which the tunes brought to my mind at first. Nothing very sophisticated" – I decided to build some longer sentence, hoping it will follow the rules of grammar. Was always better in writing than speaking.

"It was better than what our graduates did for final show last year. Please stay a moment with me, can you ?"

I nodded. He dismissed rest of the group, the lesson was finished after all. He told Mike to turn off the unneeded lights.

"So, you really created all that project just from listening to the song ?"

"Well...mister Blake..."You drive me crazy" isn't new...I listened to it many times, and I know how changeable it is. It's perfect for driving a lot of lights, at least I imagined the lighting like that for it. So I gave Mike some ideas on better use of what the school has here. Haven't seen what was the final effect."

Mr Blake smiled

"I like it when someone can be honest and don't take credit of someone else's work. But from what you say, Mike must have been following you advises quite strictly. And what's very strange, Miss Evans was satisfied with something for once in her history of performances." He added, smiling.

"So Sharpay's last name must be Evans, this description matched her behaviour I saw yesterday" – I thought

"Would you like to come see the final effect then ? " – asked the teacher

'Umm, sure , if I can " – I was trying to be polite, but I wanted to jump and shout from joy and being proud and noticed by someone

"All right, be here at 5 PM, the full rehearsal will be held"

"Thank you very much mister Blake"

"Thank you for sharing your ideas with us, mister...- he looked into the list – Beckerson" he replied.

I jumped off the stairs leading to the stage, dropping the book and my folder with notepad and pens of course. But I quickly picked it up and run out, I wanted to shout from the rooftops, I was being noticed at 2nd day here ! They won't regret they gave me the scholarship...maybe it wasn't that bad choice to come over here ?

**_This is 1st chapter for my story "American dream". You all, dear readers, should be warned that English is not my native language, so it can be awkward sometimes at places, but I put my best to make it sound gramatically correct. _**

**_Unfortunately, the rules that are enforced here required me to change the plotline a little. It was inteded to be a cross-over between HSM's world and real world. Since no actors can be used in fanfictions, Zac had to be converted to Troy, what, I guess, in future chapters will cause great problems with his behaviour not matching what you'd expect from Troy. Oh, life._**

**_So, let's take another day in the unprecised theater college somewhere in USA and let's see how James will start off his new beginning._**


	3. Chapter II Bitter glory

**This is Second Chapter for my story "American dream". You all, dear readers, should be warned that English is not my native language, so it can be awkward sometimes at places, but I put my best to make it sound gramatically correct. **

**Unfortunately, the rules that are enforced here required me to change the plotline a little. It was inteded to be a cross-over between HSM's world and real world. Since no actors can be used in fanfictions, Zac had to be converted to Troy, what, I guess, in future chapters will cause great problems with his behaviour not matching what you'd expect from Troy. Oh, life.**

**In this part you'll see a part of the title already happen, but the life and reality always has to stick it's claw between the doors...**

Chapter II

_**Bitter glory**_

I went for two other lectures I had that day, but I can't even remember what was the subject. I was just waiting for 5 PM so much, and the time slowed with each passing minute. You could almost hear the clock squeaking and coughing out little pieces of machinery, I was expecting it to fall from the wall with big noise any time. And the chair was becoming less and less comfortable.

Finally the teacher decided to finish. I closed the notebook in which I haven't noted anything and grabbed rest of my things and run out of the building. It was beautiful early October evening, warm and sunny, it was so perfect day for seeing one of my setups finished. No one was waiting in front of the stage building. But what they were going to wait there anyway ?

The stage was already lighted and full of people. There was new teacher between them that I haven't seen so far. It must be that mr Dawney, specialist for clean theater without "excessive ornamentation" I smiled to myself and couldn't help to raise the brow at what was put on stage now. The effect was truly spectacular. The balcony was wrapped with line of what looked like curved neon line, and same colour neons were added in the opening of entrance to it, behind where Sharpay was standing. Empty background was covered with light panels arranged in V-shape, also underlined with LED fixtures above. Balcony was actually lighted with two side spotlights, not the central Fresnel, looks like Sharpay had Mike wrapped around her finger.

"Mr Beckerson, can you join us ?" – shouted mister Blake my way. He was on the other end of auditiorium.

"Good evening mr Blake"- I said when arrived there

"As you see, your ideas are there in this quite elaborate form. It was giving us problems to coordinate the panels with less-delayed LEDs but it seems to be in synchro now."

'Fantastic. Looks just like I imagined it to be" – I said in awe. It really wasn't a lie.

"Go find yourself good seat, we'll be trying it soon".

It turned out to have even better effect than I expected. Clashing colors of blue orange and red were used on various lighting elements giving really sick feeling of being crazy. Everything was dazzling me with constant flicking and it was just what I wanted to be there. 200 % improvement over the original design.

"No no no ! Stop that ! Stop !" – yelled a voice. Mr Downey's I guess.

"What is this ?! I said no Broadway kitsch here, it's a self-respecting musicall, not some cheap show on the corner of a street ! Mike come down here please – last words were directed to the radio receiver.

It was all looking good...but faded somehow now and the joy was flooded with bitter feeling. Mike's gonna be in trouble for my ideas, couldn't let that happen. I got up from the seat and began to approach the fron row where mr Downey must have been , judging by the direction his voice was coming from. I was just gonna adress him when someone grabbed my hand.

"Wait, I can handle him" – Mike whispered. He must have been running to get here in the same time as me.

"It didn't sound like you can, he's in rage there"

"I'm the light coordinator here since last year, no need for you to get in trouble since beginning" he whispered back, pushing me away and saying to mr Downey

"You wanted to see me Mr Downey?"

"Of course I wanted mister Brown. Can you explain me what was that what I've seen a minute ago ? I thought I expressed my concept of this scene clearly."

"It was new program for the lights. It's inspired by the lyrics of the song mr Downey, which you probably know the best already as a director."

"It's completely unacceptable to include something what drags the attention so much from the acting mister Brown. The lyrics are not excuse for overload of special effects"

"The lights are coordinated mister Downey, as soon as Sharpay starts to sing her part, all the layout is centered on her figure. It's clearly visible when it starts, you always wanted to have light underlining the position of an actor mr Downey."

"Yes, you listened to my directions I see. We will see what to with that intro later, let's not waste time, everyone once more please !"

Mike run away, winking to me when he passed my seat, and everything began once more. He really wasn't lieing about the lights underlining the actress – the V-lined panels were flicking towards the middle, ending directly where the balcony with Sharpay was. Even if you wanted, you couldn't look anywhere else cause the movement of lights catched your eyes back.

I sat there, staring at my & Mike's achievement, when I suddenly heard

"Hey there"

I jumped on the seat, Troy was standing behind me

"Hi, haven't seen you coming."

"I see, you're completely locked on the stage. Didn't expect to find you here."

"Yeah, it's quite impressing performance and I must admit..."

Sharpay stopped singing and started complaining about something again. Lights on the auditiorium went on and mr Dawney shouted

"Oh, mister Bolton, come here please, I want to discuss your part"

Troy went down with quick "See ya" for me.

Bolton ? THAT Bolton ? It must be that Bolton you idiot, have you heard of any other Boltons?...but what is he doing studying acting here after 3 big musicals ? He even looks like him, why I haven't noticed that earlier. On stage, Sharpay was convinced to sing along, but I couldn't concentrate on the lights anymore. I made an idiot out of myself in front of Troy Bolton – I repeated in my mind, remembering how we 1st met. I wanted to become invisible there, but it wasn't working. He seemed to like me and probably enjoyed that I didn't recognize him, I must remember to act like that in future, he probably needs to be treated like normal man, not a star.

When I was walking out, I met Sharpay

"Oh hi Jamie. You were right about this lights – they;re really more professional and better for my performance and acting " – she giggled.

"You should totally do rest of the show. I told mr Blake about you and he seemed satisfied."

"It was you ? Thanks very much Sharpay, it really helped. You sing this number great and it was a shame not to "underline" you as mr Dawney wants" – I smiled.

"Oh thank you for care " – she said , eyeing her cellphone the same time , reading some message that just came in.

"Oh, I got to go now, bye bye " she said, not even looking at me.

"She seems to like you" – said some blond guy, going behind her.

"Tolerate at least" – I said more realistically.

"It's much from her side, trust me. I had 20 years to learn that."

"Pretty much. Part of the family I guess ?"

"Ryan Evans"

"James Beckerson" – we shook hands. He was quite cute I must admit.

"You've got some free time in near future?" he asked, putting his hands in pockets.

"I guess I do, why ?"

"What you did there was quite impressing, I would...uh...I mean...Mike's not the most creative person I've seen...could you maybe...like...ummm" – he started to fight with words, and dig his fingers in those blonde hair, looking for right expression of what he had on mind and was a little embarassed to express.

"yes ?"

"RYAN !" – Sharpay was standing on the end of alley, with hands on her hips, knocking the ground with her heel nervously.

Ryan trembled and said in lowered voice

"Can you give me your number? I'll text you when I'll have the moment of time"

"Sure"

He didn't even had time to give me his own, just run to Sharpay. She ruled even her own brother.

When I told Brian & Dylan about my two first days here that evening, they were positive

"Way to go dude ! You'll be the local talent before the end of the year, I'm telling you"

"Keep rockin'! " – grinned Brian from over the issue of Rolling Stone.

I just kept the part about who Troy is for myself, doubt if he would appreciate telling about him in public, if they didn';t realize till now.

I decided I need to walk. I was still full of energy after seeing my ideas implemented. When I was in the so-called park, I've got a message, reading :

"Hi , this is Ryan. Can you meet me in cafeteria in 15 minutes" ?

I sent him text of agreement and went there. It was rather empty at this hour, all the people being still on the evening exercises or out in the city.

He was sitting in the corner under the palm, slightly covered by other plants around.

"Hi there Ryan"

"Hey James. Thanks for some privacy for me here finally."

"I see that she's the lead also in real life" – I laughed

"Oh no, it's not like that." – he denied quickly, maybe even too quick.

I decided not to embarass him and decided to pick other subject

"So, what was that you wanted me to ask about when we were interrupted?"

He moved closer to me

"You know, I'll get a part in this show too...a separate song I hope actually."

"Well congrats for future success Ryan."

"And you see...I'd like to have the same quality of performance as Sharpay has...I can be sure Kelsi will do what's necessary for the composer but I doubt in Mike's skills to be honest."

"He done very well with Sharpay's layout and design" – I defended him, cause it was really good work done.

"Yes...but I heard there were your suggestions in this"

"Hehe yeah, a little bit here and there, nothing big" – I laughed, surprised with the compliments even from the actor's side.

"Yeah, right, you think I haven't seen the original version? So...do you have time to do one more layout for my song ?" – he asked, gripping nervously on the glass of cola he had.

"Sure thing, I love to do that. I just have to keep it in secret from mr Downey and his demands of spartan look on the stage. Mike had trouble for implementing my version for "You drive me crazy" already".

"That can be left for us, don't worry. She was already mentioning something about artistic values of light in XXIst century or something like that."

"Wow, well, then it would be easier probably. Thanks for wishing to have it done by me, I'm no one here."

"No problem, I work only with pro's and you're one of them it looks like, just unrecognized yet. " – Ryan patted me on the arm with those words.

"Hey, no need for such flattery, I'm looking realistically at my situation, just a nameless foreign student on scholarship" – I hope I haven't got red after his words, cause I certainly felt heat coming up on my face.

"James you need to recognize what you're good at, others won't be that willing to see it if you won't offer it on the plate for them. Silver one preferably. Trust me, I know how it is between these people. Nice when you look at them but digging a grave for you behind your back."

I looked around and below the table

"You don't seem to have a shovel with you here." – I smiled at him.

He smiled back."One of those real smiles, that reach eyes" – I thought

"No , I don't apply that rule to the masters of light, just co-actors" - he replied playfully.

"Ryan, you're so generous for letting me live "

"Oh, it's my day of mercy today".

We chatted like that long after it became darker. We probably stayed there longer if Ryan didn't get a text (from the sister probably) and and suddenly start to be in rush and quickly starting to good bye me.

When I was gonna go out of the handshake, he squeezed my hand. I looked him in the face, he was again pale and his eyes shone brighter. Finally he got the courage and asked

"Thanks for agreeing to do the lights...and ..maybe...let's hang out more some time ? " He said nearly not moving his lips at the end of the sentence, looking as scared as during the first time when he wanted to ask me about the lights.

"No problem, don't know nearly no one here so I gladly accept the offer".

"Fine. Great. Fabulous. Yeah, see you some time." He was throwing the words like bullets now, and we finally parted.

The sad part was, that I knew such behaviour well. From experience unfortunately – I acted the same around people who seemed to notice my presence at all, not to mention exchange a few words. A few, normally there weren't any hope for anything more. Poor Ryan, he must have spent his life as alone as I spent mine, just with a starlet sister by his side, probably doing everything better than he ever did. He was nice for me so maybe it wasn't bad to be nice for him too. Beside the moral satisfaction for offering him companionship it could be a start of a circle of friends too, something I never had and was only reading about in books. Could I already count him as a 3rd potential person after Kelsie and Troy who will like me or already do ? I'm so bad at judging people's intention and what he said about digging the grave behind someone's back still bothered me.

Fighting with thoughts, I went to sleep. This time I checked the schedule to get up on the necessary hour. "See, you're learning" – I mumbled to myself over the pillow.

4


	4. Chapter III New choices give effect

**Chapter III**

**New choices give effects.**

Till the end of week I haven't had any more problems (besides finding a couple of rooms) and more friendships started either. Weekend was coming soon and it was gonna be my first here, so didn't really knew what to do with it, not to look awkward, but also have some relax.

I decided to text Ryan in the evening

"Hey Ry. What are you up to this evening?"

"Hi James. Sharpay and I are going to hairdresser and then to cafe. You wanna join?"

"I'll pass on the hair, but have nothing against coffee."

That is, if Sharpay won't kill me. I doubt if she was informed I'd come.

I spent rest of the evening being so bored that I started considering actually reading that first chapter from "Aspects of light definition" that I borrowed from the library before. It was very fat and boring book full of schemes and equations defining light reflection and distnace, pure math and physics. And , unfortunately a main book for one of the subjects , from which we'll have a test at the end of semester.

So I was lying on the bed, reading page after page, but not understanding or even remembering anything from that. My thoughts were revolving around the meeting with Ryan I was going to have. I was so rarely spending time with someone, that this perspective made me feel like Christmas Day. I was hoping I won't try too hard to be funny and won't end being the noisiest and most boring man in the cafeteria. It always ended like that when I was trying to impress someone in order to get closer. Either that, or we sat in total silence, having no common subjects at all. Don't really know what was worser. Probably the first one, as the second could be mistaken for being shy and was leaving you with some sort of hope to improve, while the 1st was probably striking you out of someone's interest once for all.

Sound of sms coming in took me out of this maze of thoughts. It was Ryan, informing me they'll be in cafeteria soon. Finally I had an excuse to toss the book and do something else. My clothes were horribly wrinkled from lying on bed in them, so I had to redress. I took my favourite blue tie-dye shirt, it was Friday afternoon after all and I didn't have to look modest. Added white jeans and my brown sneakers and was already running down the stairs. I slowed down on the alley, it wouldn't look good if I was there first, waiting for them like a trained dog for a cookie. I was actually hoping that maybe I'll meet them half the way and it will come out naturally that I'll go to the caffe with them. But it was too much to wish for, campus was very quiet actually this Friday afternoon, with most of the population probably rummaging thru the city.

I entered the building of my destination, trying no to look around like a desperate who just came here for 3rd time. I ordered some coffee with whipped cream on top and then I leaned over the counter and began to monitor the place lazily. I noticed Sharpay sitting with someone, who's back was turned to me by the center table under the stained glass lamp. She had her hair loosely pinned at the top of her head, falling over the shoulders where they were curling into elaborate flocks. She was all about her phone now, frowning at who had to be Ryan from time to time. I pinned his chair with my eyes, hoping that he'll feel my sight and turn around. No effect. It must be working only in the books, where they constantly "feel like they're being watched".

Finally it worked on Sharpay, becouse when she finally put down her phone, scanned the surroundings in my direction and noticed me by the counter. I smiled to her but she didn't respond. It was probably beyond her dignity to smile to someone all over the room. About 3 minutes later she must have decided to tell Ryan I'm here, cause he turned his chair around and waved at me – getting slapped with her purse for that. Either she was bashing such inaproperiate behaviour, or she didn't want me to join them...The barman handed me my coffee, so I decided I have to go and look for myself how it will turn out.

I walked very slowly, trying not to drop the cup and look casually. Running to them could get me also on the Sharpay's leash as her errand boy, and I wasn't looking forward to that.

"Hi Jamie, sit down dear with us" she said when I was close enough. She surprised me so much I nearly dropped the coffee. It also put me on guard, she could have some business to do with me if she was too kind.

"Hey James" said Ryan, exchanging handshake when I finally put the cup on the table.

He was having a pale green shirt with cream vest over it and one of his typical hats on the head. But his eyes weren't that bright like when we last talked here alone. Sharpay syndrome – I thought to myself, defining the state the patient was in.

"How was your day ?" I asked

"We had lots of fun today, went thru all the shops in Sunvalley mall and the boutique restort on 29th Street. It was great time, wasn't it Sharpay ?"

"yes, sure" she smiled, shaking her locks a little.

"I see that both of you ended really renewed, it's the perfect hairstyle for you Sharpay" – I was trying to read here headshake as an arrow pointing at her with words"here, fool".

"Oh thank you Jamie, it's work of Fabrizio Galouis from the Magnifique salon. It took him 2 hours to make it."

"It was worth every minute, I'm telling you".

I took a sip of coffee and looked at Ryan from over the cup. He was smiling, but this time without his eyes smiling too. It looked like he was enjoying this as much as he would enjoy a family dinner with his girlfriend's parents.

Awkward silence remained after that. Sharpay was again reading some text, and Ryan was looking at the table, drawing small circles with his index finger. It was a sweet image actually, but I weren't in the art gallery.

"So Ry, what did you get from there ?"

He smiled at me....almost thankfully...and replied

"All this you see. Newest collection from Simon Lagenforth"

"Nice, now you can both give lessons of style for both genders in here."

Sharpay rolled her eyes , not taking them from the phone. Don't know if it was over my words, or just over the new text that came.

I decided to quickly change the subject to more professional one.

"So, how are your rehearsals going Sharpay ?"

"Very well, I perfected this song to fabulous levels, the audience will drop dead when they'll see me....in the spotlights of course, thanks to you - she patted me on the shoulder – speaking of which, I'll need you to do more arranges like that soon, your skills can't be wasted especially when Ryan will need them for sure, it's obvious he can't get anything less than I do, I hope it's clear."

I frowned on Ryan, he went bright red and was holding his hand to his eyes, to hide in this embarrasing moment of his sister getting him all done.

" I have no need of doing anything for Ryan – he took the hand off from his eyes, looking at me in shock – what would be a cheap version of your own layout of lights." I paused, sitting more comfortably on my chair, placing hands on my knees.

"I believe each song can have only one arrangement made and there would be no use in applying the solutions for "You drive me crazy" to Ryan's number. He deserves something on his own, what would fit his performance the best". Ryan let out his breath which he was holding looking at Sharpay and her eyes getting narrower at what I was saying. Now he relaxed and sagged back into his chair.

"Of course you're right, individual solutions are the best and so much pro. We'll have much better effect if there will be no similarities between those lightings, it would best help me develop my part and will help Ryan of course too, we'll make it happen..."

She was talking for much longer period but I concentrated on the hand that squeezed mine under the table. First I stiffened in surprise but then I realized it can only be Ryan's hand. I smiled with only tips of lips not to give him away. He must have thought that I'm backing of the deal when Sharpay put it as something what "will be needed" with no place for discussion.

We chatted a bit more and then Evans twins decided to go. After exchange of goodbyes they left and I stayed with my half finished coffee. I could be proud of myself – not only I was acting casually, but also have stopped Sharpay from treating me like another object to use when she desires to. Then I noticed Ryan's cellphone on his chair. Must have slipped out of his back pocket. I took it and put on the table beside my coffee, willing to return when we'll meet next time. But the same time Ryan run back into cafeteria, and started to look for his lost property. I handed it to him.

"Thanks for finding it. – he winked – I had to come back and apologize you for what Sharpay did before, she had no right to treat you like that after all you've done for her performance. You don't know how humiliated I felt that minute."

"Hey, Ry, stop Ry. We talked about it before and her acts wouldn't have changed my mind if I'd say "no" before. Let's forget about it and pretend it was only between us two ok ? "

"Thanks Jamie, I have already thought you were saying you won't do this when you revolted the sense of that sentence with next, her face was priceless during that." – he chuckled

'hehe, yeah, it was something worth the risk of ending with the coffee all over you. Tell me what the song will be Ry, when you have some free time, and I;ll start thinking what to design for it."

"Sure thing, will tell you when I'll have rehearsal so you could come and see the choreography. Sorry but I gotta go, I only lost my phone , didn't I ? "

"Bye Ry, and goodnight in advance"

When I was walking out of there, all happy that I didn't screw the relationship, I bumped someone who was walking from other direction. His coffee has of course landed on him.

"Hey hey watch where you're stepping...oh it's you !"

It was Troy. Obviously. Who else it could have been when you bump his coffee on someone ?

'Oh, Troy, I'm so sorry, didn't see you, honestly ! Not the best way to say "hi" huh ?" – I replied, getting completely red and running my hand thru the hair in the most embarassing second meeting in the world.

'Yeah, and that's what I get for saving your butt. Next time I'll hold you for their easier fun" – he said in the same grim voice he used back then, trying to squeeze the coffee-soaked sleeve of his longsleeved t-shirt. I must have looked at him with much more confusion than I felt I'm giving, becouse he flashed me his smile and said, looking into his cup :

"There's nothing left here, need to get one more. And you'll drink with me, don't you dare to say "no". "

Well, coffee with mr Bolton isn't the worst thing in the world, isn't it ?

"Take whatever you want, I'm paying."

"Troy, no, that's really not necessary......"

He punched me with elbow so I had to end the discussion.

We sat in some quiet corner, where eventual guests wouldn't stare at famous filmstar, and it could be seen he was looking forward to it all day.

"So, how was the day ? " – I decided to say something.

"Allright. Just the rehearsal was killing me today, everything was not going as good as I know it can. Sharpay was running in rage about her costume being not ready, and then yelled at Kelsi for some two-note change in music line which wouldn't really change anything, I kept forgetting the text I know I remember and even the decorations were falling apart."

"Sounds rather not-allright. But who I am to judge, just a simple light technician" I said, raising hands in resignation.

"Damn good light technician. I saw what you did with that Spear's songlet for Shar. It's professional Broadway there now, I wonder why the power lines didn't die in the city"- he said and looked straight at me with look of aprecciation.

"Troy you can be good actor but you don't know nothing about the lights for sure" – I smiled – the lights mostly run on 3-phase current so they're secured from such overcharges."

"Whatever, I'm not changing my opinion, don't count on it" – he smirked.

"Woah, famous mister Bolton has good opinion on me, it can overheat my self-esteem running from down below to such high levels" – I tried to cover the sad truth with a joke.

"Sshh, not everyone needs to know I'm THAT famous." – he raised a brow on me – don't tell me now you have problems with self-esteem cause I won't belive."

"Well, you're an actor, you'll have to pretend you do. "

"Dude, you must be joking, walking talent on scholarship has problems with self-judgement, coooomeee oooon !"

I smiled wryily looking into my cup and shifting on the chair uncomfortably.

"Hey, I can't leave it like that you know. Will have to think about something what will change that state. Just don't know what it will be yet, but I promise you'll be amazed at worst"

I quickly shifted eyes from cup to his face and back. He looked to be serious about that.

"Troy, I don't think it's the best idea. Your life is already too full of me at any possible turn."

"Nah, it just starts to be. And I like it. Better tell me how was your day." – Troy took a sip from his cup.

"Nothing really big. A couple of people seem to be satisfied with the lights I made, then I had some boring lectures and just hang out here. Think Ryan Evans might like me."- I confessed at the end, regretting it at the same moment.

"Ry, good choice. He's the kind of friend you'd need in this business. Plus he's really honest when he likes someone, unlike his sister." – expertised Ryan Troy.

"Thanks for outside point of view Troy. Was a little afraid if he has some of his tricks in the sleeve."

"No, you'd have to really hurt him to have to deal with Sharpay. He's not feeling the best around her."

So I was right – he really was dimmed around her and wasn't showing his full potential – thought to myself.

"I heard he also is planning to star in that "Touch of Love" – I said nonchalantly

"You couldn't get a show with only one Evans in it , trust me. They would sooner make it not happen, than allow that."

"What about mr Z. E. ?"

"Z.E. ? Haven't heard of man with these initials"

"Oh, really? Quite similar to you...you could almost say he would pass as your twin."

"Hehe. Mr Z. E. Also is starring there, even if he'd prefer not to."

"It will be a piece of cake for you after the...movies, you know."

"I'm not here to have things easy. A man is learning thru all his life, have you heard this proverb? I want to improve my skills here so I'm really working hard here. "

"Now you impress me Troy. Such success and still wants to learn, you can compare with Sharpay on the ambition."

"Yeah, we can have that in common, she's just more obsessed about being visible for everyone and anywhere, and look at me – I even accept being splashed with my own coffee to retain the privacy. This place would be already bulldozed by now, if it was Sharpay in my place." – he joked

"Zaaac pleasee you really were invisible behind that fake plant there" – I said, getting red again.

He punched me slightly in the arm "It's a joke James, you know, the sentence you're supposed to laugh at". That made me really burst into a laugh.

Then one of the staff approached us.

"I'm sorry, we're closing for today."

"Oh, it's time already ? Thank you for information, we'll get going" – replied Troy with a smile. He was so kind to everyone.

We got up as he said and took our cups to the counter.

When we went out, he asked:

"Hey, you wanna come over to my place ?"

He surprised me with this question. I'd love to do that , but I wasn't sure if it's not one of those questions that are asked traditionally but are supposed to be kindly refused.

"Thanks for proposition but it's late already and I think..."

"Don't tell me you're not sure if you turned off the iron. And it's not that late, it's just 9 PM James. You won't convince me that you're going to sleep at nine."

"Well, ok, I can go. But you;ll have to draw me a map how to get back to my building, I'm still getting lost here."

"Hehe, I don't live here on the campus...just 2 houses and a street away. But I can even walk you back if you want."

We went out of the campus grounds and passed a couple of buildings and turned to much narrower street. It must have been one of the oldest in the city, becouse it's width, narrowed by cars parking on each side, allowed for only one-way traffic. Buildings here were probably from the turn of XXth century, tall, dark and ornamented. Black metal lanterns were standing in regular row.

Troy went on the steps leading to the building which I a moment later considered the most elaborate and complicated here. We went upstairs and were going nearly to the top floor. Troy opened big door with shiny knob and turned on the light, then invited me with a gesture.

The apartament was humongeus. There was main salon here, bathroom, kitchen and two other rooms with closed doors, so you couldn't tell their destination. There were no antique furniture here though, as you'd expect in such a building. All the rooms were full of 1950's furniture with curved shapes and sharp edges like those thin canted legs and light fixtures hanging over the bar in kitchen on thin chromed tubes.

"Zaaaaaaac....you have a palace here. Tell me you have your star on the door too, and an state of the art sound system in the terms of mid-1950's."

"Hehe no, I have something better, plasma tv and a good music center"

"Nice, but doesn't fit all those great furniture... it's like the time has stopped here you know." I run my hand over the backrest of a shell-shaped armchair.

"You really enjoy these crappy furniture? "

"Crappy ? Zaaaac , you're hurting me. – I put my hand on the heart – if I haven't freaked out on flying here and then finding the college itself, it was becouse I was flying to the U.S.A where the 1950's had it's special flair and meaning and I love the styling and the culture of the decade. Don't you dare to say something like that in my presence again, or the tabloids will have news about well-known star Troy Bolton found dead in his apartment." I looked at him with what was inteded to be a view that kills.

"I could understand the 1950's phenomenon but hyperventilating over these couple of old furniture – no, don't get it."

"I understand, you moved in here and live here, having these everyday. You may even not know how to look at them to see the major era-defined elements which make these rooms so special."

"OK, I'll get you something to drink , becouse you're gonna talk long I see." He went to the kitchen and sounds of fridge being opened could be heard.

I sat on the couch and slapped myself mentally. I just got over the edge of being too excited and made an excited idiot out of myself, probably boring him to death meanwhile. Have to get out of here quickly, maybe he won't be bored to the end then and would want to talk to me once more someday.

When Troy came with two glasses of cola in hands, and sat beside me, I only said quick "thanks" and drowned my mouth in the liquid. Then there was silence, I was taking sip by sip and was biting into my lip not to say anything more than I did.

"So ? You were going to teach me how to recognize the 1950's between all other furniture"

"Really ? I never said so. I just articulated common fact."

He looked at me with surprise.

"James?"

"Yea?"

"Something's happened when I was in kitchen ?"

"Eee...no ?"

"Good, cause you're acting weird now. Almost as if I'd offend you with that question."

"No, it's not that Troy. I just talk too much." – I whispered defeated and very slowly.

"You can't talk much more than Sharpay, you'd need to emit words with greater speed than sound's so it would be useless. And you haven't yet reached even a quarter of her possibilities. So cut off the doubts and tell me something about these damn things" – he gestured to the nearby furniture.

I picked the armchair I have stroked before, the curved shape, thin legs and geometric pattern of the upholstery was the most visible. Then some details on the mahogny on the counters and the horizontal layout of the bigger furniture, rather than previously seen horizontal.

"You see ? It's not that hard to see all that. Especially when someone has gathered here such pure examples from the era."

"Thanks James, I'll be now afraid to use any of those museal pieces in this living display"

"They're probably much better quality than what's made today."

We watched some movie up late to the night. A horror on which I couldn't help but jump on the couch once or twice. Don't know if Troy has really paid attention to that, but he put his left arm over the backrest of the couch, so it was directly behind me. A sort of inclining his will to put it around me ? You wish – I slapped myself mentally for the second time today.

When the movie has ended, I couldn't help but yawn.

"Hey mister sleepy. You don't look like being able to walk all the wide distance back to the campus. They have already locked the gate for night anyway."

"They do that ? "

"Yeah, started to do that after the September 11th, afraid of terrorist getting in and slaughtering the campus. Anyway, you can sleep here, I don't mind."

"Troy but it's..."

"Don't "Troy" me here, you can eiter sleep on the street or on my comfy sofa straight out of 1950's. You know you want the second one" he said, messing my hair completely and getting up.

"The bath is on the end of corridor, I'm going in first. Just don't drown in the tub, it's big enough."

When he left the room, I looked around. It was already over midnight on the clock on the wall, and I was sitting in a wonderful room that belonged to no one else, but Troy Bolton who had liked me enough to let me sleep at his place. It was really too good.

When he came back from the washing ritual, he had nothing more on than a pair of blue boxers. His hair was wet and a couple of drops of water were rolling down his chest and abs. It was amazing how well defined his body was, I was basically staring, even if I knew, I shouldn't, so I pinned my eyes to the floor , not sure that I did it quickly enough for him not to notice. He just said that I can go, pointing with his head at the bath's direction and went back.

One of the door that were closed were now left half-open and light was on there. This must have been his bedroom. I didn't see anything but a wall with a couple of paintings on it when passing by.

I quickly took the bath, it was a miracle to let myself slide into proper tub after all the showers in campus.

Then I had to decide what to wear to sleep . Obviously had no real pajama with me, so I just put the t-shirt and briefs back on after rinsing myself. Wouldn't dare to walk around anyone's house shirtless, especially Troy's house.

After I comforted myself under the blanket on the sofa, and punched the pillow into the right shape, Troy peeked in to say goodnight. Just when he was going to turn off the light I said:

"Troy..."

"Yep?"  
"Just...just wake me up tommorow ok? I have a lecture at 9 or was it eight...."

"Hey man you must be really sleepy. It's Saturday tommorrow you know? Free day." – then he gave me a look I haven't yet seen from his side, just as if he wished to hug me. But then he quickly said: "Goodnight James."

He turned off the light and walked away. It was a really good end of a day, or actually, start of next one.

**This is 3rd part of my story "American dream". You all, dear readers, should be warned that English is not my native language, so it can be awkward sometimes at places, but I put my best to make it sound gramatically correct. **

**Unfortunately, the rules that are enforced here required me to change the plotline a little. It was inteded to be a cross-over between HSM's world and real world. Since no actors can be used in fanfictions, Zac had to be converted to Troy, what, I guess, in future chapters will cause great problems with his behaviour not matching what you'd expect from Troy. Oh, life.**

**In this part there will be some major changes occuring, indicating the american magic starting to work.**


	5. Chapter IV Prelude to a dream

_****_

**_This is Chapter IV for my story "American dream". You all, dear readers, should be warned that English is not my native language, so it can be awkward sometimes at places, but I put my best to make it sound gramatically correct. _**

**_Unfortunately, the rules that are enforced here required me to change the plotline a little. It was inteded to be a cross-over between HSM's world and real world. Since no actors can be used in fanfictions, Zac had to be converted to Troy, what, I guess, in future chapters will cause great problems with his behaviour not matching what you'd expect from Troy. Oh, life._**

**_The title gets a little more justified in this part. But it's not all that simple to start it._**

_**Chapter IV**_

_**Prelude to dream**_

"Hey, wake up sleepy head. I won't be so polite when I'll have to come here 3rd time."

I really didn't wish to open my eyes, becouse then I could end waking up from the dream that started last night. So I only cracked open my eyes for a moment and all I saw was sexy set of abs and a part of equally torso. Nude. And actually leaned over me. Is reality better than dream ?

"James I said something !"

It was definietly Troy's voice, now mumbling a little. I peeked from under eyelids one more time. Troy stood by my sofa , again only in boxers, with his toothbrush in mouth, actually trying to brush his teeth while shaking me to wake me up.

"Ok, ok, I'm not sleeping man. You could be more merciful, it was well after midnight yesterday."

"We have too much to do today to sleep much. Plus I made breakfast and I don't want to waste the effort of warming the milk."

He made WHAT ?! Troy Bolton was making me breakfast ? That's what even Sharpay Evans couldn't have imagined probably with her material approach to anyone. I was lying there for a moment with eyes wide open , then I run to the corridor. Troy kicked me out of the kitchen when I wanted to go in, pointing at the bathroom. I rolled my eyes and went there.

"The second toothbrush is for you" Troy yelled after me.

What I did last night he's so nice today ? It can't be just liking.

_Who's that girl? She's so fine  
Who's that girl? I don't recognize__eeeeeeeee  
Who's that girl? She looks so goooood, yeah  
Guess we've never really noticed, but we've probably shouuuuld_

_Big fuuun!  
On the night of nights, the night of nights, tonight!  
Let's daaaaaaaaaance, on the night of nights, you know we're gonna do it riiight!_

_It's gonna be our night! To remember! Big fun!_

Couldn't help not to sing in the tub. And not to take the bath again at the morning.

Then I heard knocking on the door.

"First : don't ever try to sing duets on one voice, second : you lost half of the strophe, third : I think I told you something about lack of time ?"

Either I was singing so loud, or he was listening under the door or what ? I again done something stupid.

Troy was sitting on the stool by the kitchen's bar, and was already eating from a bowl of cereal.

"Finally. Your's probably cold despite my heroic efforts to get you here on time"

"Well, it's the intention that counts" I smiled at him.

I dig into what was looking like cinnamon covered cereal. And it was one actually.

"Troy why didn't you told me you have mind-reading powers ? "

"Oh you know, I got so used to it I forget about it. " –we both laughed. "I guess I got you the right breakfast then ? "

"Man, it's not right, it's the best. You can't start the day without a doze of cinnamon. But I usually wake up too late here to have time for them."

"Yeah, I see. You probably practice singing as a way to scare of the potential users of shower in the campus ? "

"Hey, it wasn't that bad !"

"Let's say you better stick to lights ok ?"

I blushed and put the biggest spoonload of cereal into my mouth I could take.

When I finished, Troy put his arms across his chest and eyed me from head to the toe.

"What ? "

"I told you I'll put you into official Bolton's programme for improvement of self-esteem. First we'll hit the mall and then I'll decide what to do from there."

"Umm..mall ? I don't need anything from there."

"You do. More than you imagine."

"Yeah ? There are sure some things to spot there probably but not affordable enough."

It took him a moment to reply becouse he went to his room to dress up. He walked out of there in a t-shirt and jeans.

"You didn't listen to what I was saying. It's Bolton's programme. Therefore, Boltons are paying for any necessary material."

I nearly fallen from the stool.

"Troy ! Don't you dare to try that !"

"Oh yeah ? Becouse of what ? Better watch to arrive there in one piece."

I knew I didn't had my best clothes on, but come on, was I looking that bad I needed immediate make-over ?

When we went on the street I turned in the direction we came from, but Troy grabbed my shirt and pointed me in opposite direction. And then again into the yard of the house he was living in.

"Get in" he said, unlocking a nice black Chevrolet. – "Come on, you don't wanna walk 2 districts to get there, trust me."

When we arrived there, we went upstairs on the moving stairs. "You can now humm "I want it all" if you prefer, just don't dare to either sing or deny buying something just becouse I'm paying" - Troy whispered in my ear before literally pushing me into first clothes store.

First we had a fight over some t-shirt, then a pair of pants. T-shirt was divine, but Troy was looking as if he was going to vomit from even looking at it. The same situation happened, just in the reversed order when he grabbed the pants.

Then it went smoother.

"_Don't you see that bigger is better_

_and better is bigger – a little bit is never... _

"Enough. You had not to sing. You done?"

"I'm not singing. And you're not hearing anythin', you're on the other side of cabin. And taa-daaa." I replied walking out of the cabin.

It was repeated countless time, until we both had a load of bags with ourselves.

"Now the hair"

"No, you won't touch my hair, never"

"I won't, they will" grinned Troy, directing me into hair stylist's studio. I ended with some spiky haircut that all I dreamed about was to flat it back to previous version.

"Trooooy I can't have anything spiky with my face. It's loong, don't you see"

He looked at me as if he saw me for the first time in my life.

"I had thought for a moment that I'm here with Ry Evans."

"Ry Evans doesn't have neither spiky hair nor long face. Plus he looks cuter...." I cut off the rest. God, I really said it loud. Troy didn't seem to notice.

"Willing to have one more pair of pants to impress Ry with ? " He asked, stopping by Simon Lagenforth's boutique. I went most reddest red I ever had on my face.

"It's not like that Troy..." I coughed out finally after 5-minute silence.

"Hehe yeah, you think I'm deaf or what ?" So he heard. Perfect. End of the friendship forever.

"If you want to know, he said the same about you. Now you want to have chances in his eyes or not ?" I sighted and went into the boutique.

We sat there on the central sofa and waited for the salespeople to offer us the newest collection.

"Troy...it's not how you have thought probably..." I whispered for him only.

'Shut up finally. I have nothing against you, Ry or any other gay person around. Understood?" he whispered back, without nearly moving his lips.

Jawdrop. Total. Visible and authentic. He lifted my jaw back with his thumb, taking an advance of none of the personel being around.

"Everything's ok ? You look pretty much like one big "system error" message." He chuckled.

"Just damn seriously surprised. Thanks Troy." I cut off and started to look at the pants that arrived on the hands of salesman.

We went on the dinner then. The subject of sexual orientation didn't come back anymore during the meal.

When we were driving back to his place, he asked finally:

"What made you think that it would change something if you were gay ?"

"I don't really know. Maybe the conditions of living in Poland, there's not that much tollerance for homosexualism there like here. I shouldn't have considered you a man with typical prejudices I know. Sorry for that Troy."

"Can't blame you for that. I really don't look at people from such viewpoint. I learnt to actually look at the inside of each one. That's why it pisses me off when you talk about low self –esteeem."

"No existing self-esteem – I corrected him – if it was low, it would still have the height of Empire State Building."

"Yeah right, and what more. You now have the outer shell that will make everyone jealeous of your look. We just need to work on the inner side." – he smiled to me.

"Thank you Troy, don't know for how many time today. I really don't deserve to be treated like that...we don't know each other much..."

Troy just made a growling sound.

"Oh look, he forbids others to sing and himself alone makes sounds of a Wildcat".

"Right. Annoyed Wildcat that will be punching you for any of those stupid lines you say. I guess that by Monday you'll have to find yourself a good story why are you all in blue spots."

I left out a sigh.

"Hey, it's not campus."

"Sure it isn't. I won't drop you there to drown in those unreasonable thoughts of yours."

We were back in Troy's backyard.

"Just let me at least take the bags ?" He took it too literally, dropping whatever he was holding on the ground.

"Thanks" I said with a wry smile.

"No problem".

I put the bags in the salon, while Troy went straight to the kitchen. I went there too and leaned against the door.

"Thristy ?"

"Sure."

He poured two glasses of cola, throwing the empty bottle to the bin. I went and sat over the tool, and reached for the glass. He took it away. I looked up at him, confused.

"Not before you'll promise to tell me a little about all that low-esteem thingy ok ?" – his eyes were showing real concern this time, along the usual playfullness.

"Troooy ! You're kicking the fallen ! OK, I'll share some thoughts with you if you want to be bored so much." The glass returned to me. I drank half of it.

"Better let's go to the main room, you'll need comfy seat." – I warned.

"You won't hear the tale of unloving parents. I have nothing against them, really. It was just other people. I was extremely shy since when I could remember. I never had any friends, weren't going out to play in the backyard, then I never started to hang out or date." I blushed at the statement.

"Yeah I know it's maybe pathetic for a guy my age to have totally no experience but that's how it goes. I believe I can be honest with you Troy." – he nodded along in "yes" movement.

"Then I started to desire people's attention so much that I couldn't afford not taking their opinions seriously. These opinions were not good and hit me hard, mixing with my shyness and giving the effect you see now, of a man afraid to start a talk with anyone. I can't really help it...it even extends to the such innocent thing like asking a salesman for stuff in the shop."

I wanted to add something more but I haven't really had an idea what to say, so I just sat there, looking at the bubbles in the cola going up.

"Tell me about opinions. It's all about opinions in show business. If you'll remain like that you'll be destroyed completely by people who love to form gossips or take the dirty loundry out to the public light. I'll do my best to show you that there are people who can think about you in the right way and will pull you out of this false image you have for yourself. I'll be the first one to help you with that – I told you already that I see your talent and creativity in the light stuff, plus you're a cool guy to spend time with. Sshhh !" - he hissed at me, trying to say something – "You just need to open to the right people to get yourself a true circle of friends. I'm telling you from personal experience that's the best way to remain sane and happy despite all the shit that life's gonna throw at you."

A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Hey, no need for tears. I want you happy not sad anymore" he pulled me into a hug and hit me on the back a couple of times. I holded tightly to him, trying to hold back the tears and absorb all the good that happened to me from his side since last night.

"You see, I had to travel to the other continent to find someone who will say something like that." – I said, despite having my troat pressed over his shoulder.

"Maybe that's what was necessary. I'm glad you found what you needed at last."- he said, letting out of the hug. "But I'm still keeping my promise to punch any stupid saying out of you, literally."

"I guess I will be able to forgive such rough behaviour to someone who declared himself my friend oficially." I smiled weakly, getting one streak of his hair from over his eye back to the rest of bangs.

"Friend. Not boy-friend. OK?" – clarified Troy

"Yeah. I know, but in my situation it's like getting both. Have no experience in defining neither of them". We both laughed. It was so good to have someone who'd understand.


	6. Chapter V The dream starts

_**If you read this story to this point, you probably know how Zac had to be replaced with Troy Bolton in this story, becouse of the rules of the portal. Since about this chapter, Troy acts in a very un-Troyish way, becouse of the change. **_

_**A few earthquaking events happen in this chapter, but it all leads to much pleasure overally, so don't worry about James.**_

_**Chapter **__**V**_

_**The dream starts**_

It was late evening when I got text from Ry, he wished to meet with me. I told Troy I'm going out to meet Ry, he just grinned and told me to try some of the new clothes.

When I was walking to the cafe, I finally could feel the magic works. It was so much like in movies – you get a makeover, and all the passers by stop to faint at your sight. Well, they weren't literally fainting, just giggling or giving me quick one-shot looks, that I was supposed not to see of course.

I entered the building with authentic grin. Ry was waiting for me already, in the central spot when he was sitting last time with Sharpay. "He dared to sit in the central point without her ? Brave." I ordered the coffee and went to welcome him.

-Hi Ry – I said grinning

His smile kind-of faded for a moment when he took a look at me, but then it went back on , even bigger.

-I see I've got a competition in style – he said , giving me high five.

-I'm glad to be considered a danger for icon of fashion.

I went back to the counter for my coffee. It felt so good to find apreciation in his eyes.

-So, what's up ?

He took a deep breath.

-I know what I'll sing. It will be "I'll never stop". Fits the musical cause my part is about a guy who's trying to get the girl who already chosen someone else, and he knows she did it against her heart.

-Woah, big challenge.

-But you'll be able to do it ? – Ry began to worry

-It will require less shapes than Shapray's song, but I'll have to do something with background, I hate working on big backgrounds. But don't worry, it my and Mike's problem. – I summed up quickly, seeing Ry's eyes getting bigger and bigger.

-Great. Can you come in Tuesday evening to see the rehearsal ?

- To be honest, I don't know. I'm not used to my schedule yet. I'll send you an sms when I'll figure it out.

We sat there and chatted about random things until we drank our coffee.

-Maybe you want come over to my room and we'll check that schedule now? – I made an effort to keep Ry with me.

-Sure. Lead the way.

I took the cups back to counter. Ry went first and opened me door when we were walking out.

-Thank you mister Evans – I said with a smile

-It's a pleasure mr Beckerson – replied mr Evans

Is he trying to charm me ? Wouldn't have nothing against to be honest.

-Sorry for the mess. Wasn't expecting a visit of a fashion icon. – I said, letting him in to the room. Fortunately Brian & Dylan were out this time too. Ry sat on my bed, while I went thrugh the pile of books to find where I have the paper with schedule.

When I finally found it, I plopped on the bed beside Ryan, and analysed the schedule. Couldn't have chosen worser day for rehearsal, I was having lectures late in the evening.

-See, Ry ? I won't make it to your rehearsal, they packed Tuesday with most of the subjects for some strange reason – I pointed at the table full of entries – if you had it on Thursday it would be better but you're probably not working on it so frequently, don't you ?

When there was no answer, I looked up from the schedule and my eyes locked with Ryan's. He wasn't looking at the schedule at all, just staring at me with a glimpse of smile on his lips. I couldn't help not to do the same, but then the spell was broken and Ry started to be interested in floor covering, going bright red.

-No need for being red – I put hand on his shoulder – I enjoy being object of admiration very much, you know ? It's new for me and I always wanted to feel it.

-Uuuh, James, don't say things like that...it's embarassing the way it is already

-Ry The Big Actor is embarrassed by being admired ? You want me to belive in that ?

-No, just ...it's not the moment I wanted to talk about all this, and it came so suddenly.

-About what ? Finding me an interesting object to observe ? As you see I have nothing against observing me, and observing you back – I patted him on the shoukder – come on Ry, you know you want it. Take a genuine look, not some peek from behind the corner.

Ryan slowly turned his head towards me, but was still looking down. I moved my hand up from his shoulder to brush it against his chin and ear. It surprised him but he only looked at me with those very big eyes and relaxed after a second of thought, and looked me straight in the eyes.

-You see ? It doesn't hurt – I whispered

Ry just nodded, not breaking the eye contact. You could see some inner struggle reflect on his face, but then he slowly raised his hand and put it in my hair. It felt very nice and was also this kind of feeling of relief you get when you finally scratch a place that is uneasy.

-I liked you since that first moment I saw you. – Ry was also whispering. – there on the stage with mister Blake. You probably haven't seen me then, but I couldn't stop staring at your face filled with happiness and proud from the Shar's light design. I wanted to do this all the time since then – he played with my hair a bit more freely.

Then I heard footsteps on behind the door. I took Ryan's hand out of my hair and pushed it agains the bed, and concentrated on the schedule. Dylan went into the room.

-Hi Dylan. What's up ?

-All fine. See you've got a guest, I only came for my wallet. – he actually took it from a nightstand and left.

-Quick move. – said Ry, stil breathing heavily from all the sudden action that shocked him.

-You practice a lot when you can only glance at random guys on street.

We both got texted at the same moment. Ry sighted.

"I got to go. Sharpay doesn't want to go alone to the library to search for something to her essay."

"She's writing it herself?"- I was surprised, I'd expect her terrorizing someone from younger groups to do that.

"She's got no choice, even the worst threats are not working when it comes to Mrs Hazenby and her skills to whisk out any clue that will allow her to know if it's your own work. Thanks for info on Tusday...I'll try to arrange something on Thursday and will let you know." Then he stood there, not willing to go but having nothing to say anymore. I stood up and gave him a hug. I didn't need to say anything, we both felt how it expresses a big " thank you for being here" message.

My text was from Troy. He was worried where I disappeared for so long. I didn't write nothing back, just went to his place to tell him about all this personally. Soon I was knocking on his door. Nothing. So I pulled on the knob, it wasn't locked.

-Troy ? – I said louldy as I entered, not sure if I won't cause him some embarrasment. He peeked from the kitchen

-Oh, you're back finally. I was getting worried if Ry didn't dig you alive somewhere for beating him in stylish look.

-Yeah right , as if I had a chance.

-Don't count on the distance protecting you from punch for that, I'll get you, you can be sure.

- Ha –ha, very funny. I won't tell you what I was doing all the time then.

-OK.

I certainly wasn't getting to the point – he didn't seem to care . Was it that obvious that I'll tell him anyway ?

I went to the kitchen and looked inside.

-Troy, you're expecting guests ?

-No. What makes you think so ?

-All of this ? – I pointed at at least five plates and two bowls of different food

-Oh that. It's our meal for the movie night.

-ummm...we have one ?

-Yeah. The dvds are in the salon, you can go choose what to watch first.

He came in about 15 minutes later, and sat beside me on the couch.

-So what was Ry up to ?

-Nothing much, he has chosen the song and wanted to know if I could come to see his choreography.

-And it took you 3 hours to think if you can ?

-More or less, wasn't looking at the clock. – I teased along.

-And I expect Ry has lost his eyeballs since I last saw him, and he didn't say nothing about the makeover ?

-Don't know, he had sunglasses on, but judging by his bumping over every furniture in cafeteria, it can be the case.

He punched me in the shoulder.

-Oww ! What was that for ?

-This one was for that line when you came in, I promised you I'll get you. Next one will be if you won't stop teasing with me and tell me all the details.

-Like if that was going to scare me.

-OK , then I'll lock you in the bathroom and eat all the popcorn, cheese-dripping lasagne and other things alone. And you won't see all the cars in the movies.

I put up hands in surrender and told him all about Ry's reaction and how the schedule was much more less interesting than it's holder for him.

-Wouldn't expect Ry would be so open after so short time. But thanks for not scaring him away from the beginning, it must have been big stress for him.

-What about me ? – I pouted

-From what you just told you were the lead there so don't complain now. But good work, you see how Bolton's programme has rapid effects ? – he winked.

-Yeah, thanks doctor Bolton.

That evening we were sitting in salon and eating , and watching one movie after another. I was of course pointing out every car and model year at what was moving on the streets in those movies that were vintage.

I've lost the time count, and I was so much full of the delicious food that Troy prepared that I even couldn't touch the bowl of popcorn that was standing between us on the couch. I was only sliding lower and lower on the seat, feeling more and more sleepy. At one moment Troy put his hand around me, this time for real, to support me from total sliding from the couch down on the floor. I dragged myself up to put my neck on his arm to have full gain from having him so close. He must have also been sleepy cause he didn't really react. Or maybe it was the alcohol that was working on him, cause he made himself a couple of drinks in the moments between the movies.

We must have been somewhere behind the half of the stack of movies, becouse we were watching something romantic now. The main character came back to his loved one after long search and they were kissing now.

-Hooow niicee. You can only hope such things happen to even a few of the people in the world. It's really bad when they don't...kind like me, never kissed at all. – I whispered, burying myself deeper under Troy's arm.

We were watching the movie for a couple of moments more and then I heard him say

-It can be changed , you know ?

-Yeah, in next million years probably.

-I'd say sooner. What about...now ?

I looked up at him, his face was upside down for me a bit. He pulled me closer to him, more or less to his eyesight level – and slowly leaned to me, as if giving me time to protest if I didn;t want it. Then our lips touched very slowly, I could feel his lower lip brushing against mine. I closed my eyes feeling this mild tickling. When I still didn't do anything against it, he deepened the kiss, pressing his lips to mine and sucking a little. I moved a little for him having better field of manouver without my nose interrupting him. He must have liked that, cause he started press a little more firmly on my lips, covering first lower then upper one with really tiny kisses. Then he returned to the gentle sucking of my lips, but soon pulled away.

I slowly opened my eyes. I really didn't want this to stop, and opening the eyes was clear end of all this. I couldn't help but smile at the pair of big blue eyes that were looking at me. He also smiled mischievously a moment later. We haven't yet spoke a word but he knew I enjoyed that.

-You really have no experience in that- admitted Troy

-Good diagnosis, doctor Bolton.

-Don't you know that giving is bigger pleasure than taking ? – he suggested

I blushed. I was really only enjoying his kiss, not kissing him back.

-I'm so sorry...it just ovewhelmed me so much – I ducked my head.

He didn't say nothing just put his finger under my chin, raising my face back to his and kissing me again. This time I tried to repeat his moves, no matter how awkward the effect was.

-You see, it doesn't hurt – I heard for second time this day, just directed to me this time.

The movie has ended and darkness flooded the room, not brightened by the dark background of ending titles. Troy made a move as if he was going to stand up, but I clinged more to him.

-Don't....please...

-Sure Jamie.- he leaned back into the couch –I'm that comfortable ?

I just made an "OK" sign with my fingers in reply. It just felt so good. My first ever kiss...or even two...were offered to me from Troy Bolton, hottest man on the world, who just yesterday categorically demanded he's only a friend, strictly straight. I was confused it he sacrificed that much to force himself to that kiss, or he was just playing with me yesterday, but it didn't really matter now. I was there cuddled up next to his side, and it gave me the best feelings I ever could have wished for. It certainly had to be that american dream I was looking forward to when I was flying here.

I'm not sure if I haven't fallen asleep for the moment in there. Becouse I definietly had to wake up, being alone on the couch, but light was coming in from the not fully closed doors to the corridor. When I walked out there, I saw Troy leaving the bathroom. He smiled at me and went to his room. I quickly went in, altough I had no desire to wash the taste of my first kiss from my lips ever. Who would.

I've quickly done what was necessary, walking out of must have been waiting for me, leaned against his bedroom's door. He invited me with a gesture. I looked at him, being totally confused.

-Someone who I shared a kiss with can't sleep on a couch in the salon, even if it took whole decade of 1950's to make it. I slowly entered the room, it was pastel peach with huge mahogny warderobe and a king-sized bed with low head, also in mahogny.

-Don't worry, I don't have any nasty ideas on my mind. – said Troy, hugging me from the back. – just want to help you feel like home here.

I looked back at him with gratitude.

-Just don't think you'll get the left side of the bed, it's mine. I smiled at him and slipped under the soft cover on the right side of bed.

-Mmmmm Troy...it's a bed from a fairytale.

-You think famous Troy Bolton would settle for less ? Goodnight Jamie.

-Goodnight Troycy – I replied with nickname.

I woke up becouse my hand has slipped from the bed and I couldn't reach for the floor. Something was wrong. When I decided to open my eyes I saw a wall of mahogny. It wasn't my bed or even Troy's couch. I looked a little higher and it appeared as a side of nightstand.

It was REALLY wrong. I rolled over to my back, and there was no one else in the bed. But the bed was huge and room was nice , with sliders down, filtering the morning sun coming thru the window. Then I realised it was Troy's bedroom that was peach colored and memories of yesterday flooded me. I began to really freak out now. I didn't knew if I should expect him to remember what happened last night or not, not to mention how he could feel if he'd come back here and find me in his bed.

I jumped out and run back to the salon. Just I was going to slam the door behind me I heard Troy's voice from the kitchen (why he was always in kitchen ? )

-What's all the rush for ?

I bit into my lip. Why he had to hear me ? I could be so much pretending I slept all night here in salon.

I walked back to the kitchen. As slowly as I could, but even if I was tiptoping the way, it had to end at some step.

-Hii...hi Troy – was all I could tell before I sat on one of the barstools, feeling completely exhausted.

-How were you sleeping in a fairytale bed ? – he remembered everything

-Good. Really. Fantastic. No match for anything. Honestly.

He put down the bread and knive and turned to me with one brow raised. He must have understood everything looking at my red face hidden behind hands I was leaning on.

-There was nothing embarrasing yesterday, trust me.

I left out a breath I was holding.

-Hungry like a wolf or little bit less ? –Troy turned back to the counter

-Troy...I'm sorry...really..for what happened since the evening yesterday. I wasn't planning it..or whatever...you have to believe me. Well, you don't have to , you can do whatever you want but it's the truth I'm telling now.

-You sound like I catched you on robbery yesterday or something – he said turning to me again.

-Becouse it all looks like I was...was...you know...uhh... – where was all the english language when you needed it ?

He walked out from behind the counters and bar and put his arm around me.

-You know what ?

-No.

-It was me who started kissing you and I offered you the bed in exchange for couch, so it should be me stuttering here eventually. But as you see I don't . And I don't understand why you act as if you were the murderer when you're only a victim of Troy Bolton's charm dude.

I frowned at him and noticed his eyes pointed at me , even if his face was directed at the wall in front of him. He noticed I'm eyeing him and must have decided on something, cause he took a deep breath and put both of his hands around my neck loosely and leaned his forehead against mine.

-I trusted you becouse you did that previously when you opened your heart. And when I was texting you yesterday when you weren't coming back from that meeting with Ry, it was becouse I was afraid if he won't steal you. Same with the details I demanded so maniacally yesterday.

I couldn't belive what he was saying. Was he actually....declaring his feelings for me ?

I took my forehead off his and put my palm on it.

-You dont' seem to have fever. Then you must be still drunk from yesterday. I'll better go out before you'll say more things that will embarass you later. – I said , sliding off the stool and heading out.

He grabbed me by the hand

-You don't like to make things easier, don't you ? You're not going anywhere before I'll get this off my chest, no matter what you'll think about me later. I don't have the comfort Ry has, being who I am, I had to be sure before I could trust you enough to risk coming out to you. And even now I'm shaking somewhere inside that it will end on the front pages of all the tabloids, but I can't hold back any longer. I'm thinking about you since that day you run into me and was fighting with it trying to stay out of your way, what's not easy when attending the same school. I never believed it's possible, that all love at first sight thing, and was already laughing at myself for such ideas, but you're living proof that such feeling is possible.

-Troy, let go, please – I whined. He was gripping my wrist more and more when he was saying all this. He let go, but the same time his face went completely emotionless and he didn't say any single word more.

I put my arms around his neck and whispered straight to his ear, hidden somewhere between his messy hair.

-I really can't belive it's ever possible that Troy Bolton could say something like that to me. I was only imagining it in my wildest dreams, but I wouldn't count on it at all. I realise how much it must have cost you to tell me about your feelings but I won't let them out from other reason than that strain...

He was now looking me straight in the eyes, hearing about the returned feelings

-...I won't risk using the word love, becouse I'm unexperienced with it, but I don't see any other man beside you in the world, Troyhary David Alexander Bolton.

We kissed after these words and it was kiss full of passion, he crashed his lips against mine as if he haven't kissed anyone in ages, pulling me into his lap at the same time. We broke the kiss just becouse we were really running out of air.

-If someone would tell me three days ago that Troy Bolton will be declaring his love for me so fiercely, I'd tell he's optimistic beyond all levels of stupidity.

-Same here. I think I'd add a couple of physical helpers to get such person out of this state.

He could be so cute while being complete dork the same time. Guess he was born with it, no way you could learn that.

-Better finish that breakfast. You don't want me to die from hunger now when we finally know everything about our feelings, don't you mr Bolton?

He kissed me one more time and put on the floor. It was all like perfect quotation from some romantic classic movie....or dream.


	7. Chapter VI Nightmares go in pairs

**_If you read this story to this point, you probably know how Zac had to be replaced with Troy Bolton in this story, becouse of the rules of the portal. Since about previous chapter, Troy acts in a very un-Troyish way, becouse of the change. _**

**_A whole lot of drama is awaiting behind the next turn of the road for our characters...so don't start reading if you're not sure you have enough time to finish this chapter, becouse you won't be able to go away from the screen._**

_**Chapter V**__**I**_

_**Nightmares go in pairs**_

After the breakfast we went to the cafeteria. While we sat there and chat playfully, Ryan came and appeared to be very excited.

-Hi Troy. James, come quickly, you have to see that.

-What ? I just took my coffee, won't leave full cup like that.

-I'll buy you next one, I promise. Now come, please Jamie ! You won't regret that sight. – he grabbed my hand and was actually pulling me out of the chair.

I mouthed "I love you" to Troy, when Ry was dragging me out of there. We nearly run all the way to the theater building.

I stopped on the front steps, nearly causing Ryan to fall on his face.

-I refuse to make one step more before you'll tell me what actually I have to see.

He stepped down to me two steps.

-Can't you trust me ? Just a little ? – he said quietly, making very puppy eyes.

-I have bad experiences with trusting people.

It washed all smile away from his face.

-I won't be next one. It hurts me to know that you can think about me that way. Test me this one time, and if I fail I'll personally go to Sharpay for punishment, deal ?

-Deal – I smiled at him.

We went inside. You could hear music pumping even before you entered the auditorium. I looked at Ry with raised brows. He smiled and opened the door. Light was flashing in all possible forms , colors and directions from the scene. "Holding out for a hero" was playing. Towers of light were simulating a castle in the back, along with lightened contours of medieval windows. On the same balcony I've seen before, Sharpay in elaborate gown was striking poses, demanding her hero, but there were no side stairs this time, it was replaced with vertical neon lines rolling constantly from the outer edge towards the balcony. On the scene level, choir was dancing, in hastily moving spotlights. Led displays were mounted in the back, above the simulated towers, flashing "Hero" each time the word appeared in chorus.

I could not belive it was happening in Mr Downey's play, where it had...oh everyone already knew how it was supposed to look. I had to sit down. When the song ended, Ry asked me

- How do you like that ?

- Ry...that was...I don't know what to say...who did...how did you convince....all the underline not bold out...and this..it's not even Broadway, it's Las Vegas' Strip.

- You see, I told you you need to see it. – Ry crossed his arms across the chest , and slid back into his chair, playing deeply hurt for not listening to him since beginning.

- I see Ry, I see. Thanks for dragging me here. – I said, putting my arm around him to apologize - But I demand complete details how did this managed to end on the stage.

- It's a bit of conspiration and over-interpretation of the original idea. The song was in the script nearly from beginning, as was the medieval theme. As you probably have seen, Mike has a crush on Sharpay, no matter that she completely ignores him. She started one of her usual arguments over this part of show after you made her the new look for "You drive me crazy"

-It was Mike. – I interrupted – I only gave the ideas.

-I know, you want to hear the story or not ? So with mr Downey being off school for some symposium, he reworked the original minimal lights, which were only highlighting the towers and pointing at Sharpay herself. Rest of the effects is new, and Kelsi changed the arrange of music line to more dynamic one to justify all those lights. Sharpay even coughed out some sort of "thank you" after that, Mike had nearly fainted that moment.

-So, it's all temporary ? When Downey will return he'll put it all to the original order?

-He won't have time. That part of play must be finished and never touched again if we're gonna have time for rest of the show. He never really liked this song, so there's a big chance he won't order any more rehearsal of it. Speaking of what , the other part is where my song is gonna be...you have some ideas ?

-Yeah. You're gonna use full song, with the dial sounds in the beginning ?

-I doubt, Kelsi didn't mention anything. But it can be done I guess.

-I imagined a big cellphone's keyboard hanging over the stage where numbers would light, simulating dialing number, and then a line of light would run to the operator, and from there to the target girl, sitting on the other end of stage preferably.

-We're planning to have her on postument, as it's said that she shines like the sun...

-Even better. Could do something simulating a sun behind her then.

I got up.

-Where are you going ?

-To find the radio receiver to congratulate Mike.

-Great idea.

We both went on the stage and behind it, grabbing the right device.

-Mike.

-Yea ?

-It's Ry here.

-Hi Ry. How's Sharpay ?

Ry grinned

-Not yelling at anyone yet, so it would suggest good mood.

-Great, send her my regards

-Will do. Mike there's someone here who's got something to tell you. – Ry handed me the receiver

-Ooo my God – whined Mike, expecting Mr Downey

-Hi Mike.

-James?

-Indeed. Big congratulations man. You beat me completely with this composition here.

-No way, you're da man when it comes to ideas.

-I always wanted to make setup for "Holding out for the hero" and wouldn't do it better, I'm telling you.

-Thanks man, was doing my best to reach your quality. – I went bright red after that.

-You reached it definietly. I'm not taking you time anymore, have nice day.

-You too James.

-He should have told "was doing my best to satisfy Shar." – chuckled Ry.

-I guess it goes hand in hand when it comes to her – I laughed.

When we went out of the theater, Ry started to goodbye me.

-You think you're gonna avoid to re-buy me that coffee that is already ice cold ? No way ! Now I'll drag you back to the cafeteria. – I said, turning him around and pushing in the right direction.

We sat by some table and I allowed Ry to bring me the coffee. Great show, or not, it was all his fault I wasted my coffee, so I demanded right treatment now.

We were chatting about random things when I noticed Ry is not listening to what I'm saying. He just sat and stared at me.

-Ry ? Is everything all right ?

-Yeah. Perfectly allright. – he replied, putting his hand on mine, placed on the table in front of him.

-Ry, you're sure you know who you're sitting with here ? – I took the hand away. he was acting as if I were love of his life.

-Yeah. James Beckerson, the most charming man in this campus.

-Ry go have your eyes checked – I replied, blushing. He leaned over the table to me, nearly touching my head with his.

-My eyes are in ideal order. All I want to see with them is you, it's what they were made for.

-Ry...it's....you know...it's all very kind what you're telling me...I'm flattered ..but I can't...

-You want to take things slow ? No problem, I can settle for that.

-Ummm...it's like that....kind of...

He flashed his smile at me. How I was gonna get out of this ? He just proved to be someone I can trust an hour ago and now I had to hurt his feelings, maybe loosing this person and his trust forever. It wasn't a dream this time. A nightmare actually.

I went back to my room in campus and sat there, just staring at the floor. I didn't react when a text came in. Then someone was calling, I didn't pick up. But he was calling and calling.

-What ?!- I barked into the phone.

-Jamie ? Everything allright ?

-Yes.

Silence.

-No. Everything is fucked up. Satisfied?!

-Hey, calm down, we'll find a solution. I just need to know what's going on my cutie.

Silence.

-Jamie ? You there ?

-Yes – I sighted.

-You wanna come over ?

-Do I have the choice ?

-No.

-That's what I thought. See you then.

-You've got 5 minutes.

I went there. A rain that was deciding if it wants to rain till this moment, finally decided to splash the world with strings of water. I didn't care. I found love but I was going to loose a potential friend. What is it , some sick exchange ? A "Saw" movie ?

When I dragged myself to Troy's apartment, it felt as if I started walking an hour ago. I banged on the door. He opened immediately, his contour cut out in the light coming from his coridor.

I was shaking, it was cold in the wet shirt and all the emotions were bouncing in me from one end to another.

-Jamie ? You look terrible, what happened ?- he pulled me into his apartament, slamming the door and hugging me tightly.

-Troy...you're gonna get wet...

-I don't give a damn... I want to know who or what I have to kill for what happened to you.

I wrapped my arms around him but didn't say nothing. He lifted me up and carried to the salon, turned on all the lights and went out for some towels and blanket.

-Take the shirt off, it's completely soaking – he commanded, unfolding the blanket. I slowly did, not very fond of doing it in front of him. He covered me with the blanket and gently began to dry my hair with one of the towels, kissing me from time to time. He then looked at my shoes, also completely wet and took them out by himself. Then he sat by me on the couch, hugging me tightly.

-What's going on Jamie ? Was Ry pulling some moves on you ?

I never heard this tone in his voice, it was mean and promising all the worst to the one who dared to touch me.

-No, his innocent Troycy. And he doesn't know nothing that's why he hurt me...he showed me a wonderful lights at the theater...new setup for different part of the show...we went for a coffee later...he told me sweet things...like I'm the only one he wishes to look at, and I'm most charming and stuff

-You are – he whispered into my ear. I could feel his warm breath on it.

-You don't understand ! He was...he was...trying to date me !

He doesn't know I have you !

And I didn't knew what to tell him not to offend him and loose a friend...he thinks I want to take things slow now.

I didn't knew if I can tell him that I have someone, becouse he would feel hurt...

I didn't knew if I can tell him that I have you, becouse I don't know if you're out at him...and I was scared he would use it to get vengance on you...on us...

I don't want to hurt him...loose neither him nor you ! It's all so tangled Troycy – I broke down.

He just wrapped his arms tighter around me.

-I'll untangle it Jamie, I promise. Don't worry about it anymore my dearest dearest Jamie – he planted millions of kisses all over my face and then he kissed me passionately like yesterday when we confessed our feelings.

It seemed that if it was a nightmare, I was at least able to wake up from it.

When I went to the usual classes on Monday, all the problem seemed to be solved for real. Ryan was still kind to me but wasn't pressing on me, and Troy was finding new excuses to meet me one after another.

When I went to the cafeteria for lunch, I didn;t expect to find Ry there. He waved at me. I sat by his table and took a sip from my cup when he gave me those eyes of hurt little animal.

-Why didn't you tell me earlier ?

-What ? – I said, coughing on my coffee

-You know what. Troy called me yesterday.

I went pale white on face.

-Look, if I knew about you and him I'd never get my hopes so high. You're great man James and I wouldn't stop to like you if you'd tell me that you're already with him. I still think about you what I told you yesterday – he blushed a little- but I understand that you've already found your happiness and won't be making both of you problems. I won't tell anyone or try to use it for my gain. All I would want is...uhh...you know...to be it like before...when I thought we were becoming friends, but maybe it's too much what I expect now...- he hanged down his head.

-Ry, of course I wanna be friends with you. The best ever possible. – I put my hand over his on the table – I was afraid you're not gonna say that. He grinned at me as widely as it was ever possible.

-Thanks Jamie. I wouldn't get over loosing those hang outs with you if it would come to this.

-Me too Ry. You're one of just the few people I know here and with which I'm not afraid to be really open.

-I'm flattered to hear that. But never again hiding such secrets , OK ?

-Ry don't expect me to discuss intimate subjects in public, come on !

-I don't. I just want to avoid such big pileing up misunderstandings like this one was.

-Oh, that's guaranteed.

When I went out of school, I went to Troy's apartament. But he wasn't there, it was locked.

I texted him. He was on some interview and photoshoot so he planned to be later that evening. I reassured him everything's allright after his questions and I just could wait for the right time. Walking around the "park" for God knows which round, I met Kelsi.

-Hi James. Good that I met you. Ry mentioned something about you needing the sounds of dial from original arrange of "I'll never stop".

-Hey Kelsi. Yeah, I'd love to have these for big lighting-up dial in the background.

-No problem, but you'll have to talk with Mike if he has the right samples available.

We went to the stage building to talk to Mike. There was no rehearsal this time, but Mike was working out something with lights anyway, as they were lighting up in rows they were hanged in. After a quick exchange of radio messages, we were sure he has the right sounds to help us put the intended design into life. Then I've got a call from Troy. I quickly said my goodbyes and went to see him.

-Hey Troycy-boy – I said, wrapping my hands around his waist from the back.

-Hey Jamie, I missed you – he said, turning to me and stealing a kiss.

-Yeah, you think I'm gonna believe it ? Oww. – he punched me of course.

-How was the interview ?

-Boring. All the same questions about HSM and what I'm gonna do next.

-And the photoshoot?

-Exhausting but I'm satisfied with what I saw, really classy pics.

-I hope you weren't looking too sexy ? That's reserved for me, you know ?

-Hmm, posing in ripped t-shirt and with look of extasy in the eyes counts ?

-Yeah, even too much.

-Then I was too sexy.

I punched him in the arm.

-Next time don't be.

-Becouse ? – he said, sitting on the couch and pulling me onto his lap.

-Becouse I'll feel threatened of you being seduced by someone inspired with the pics.

He looked at me seriously

-Don't ever think like that Jamie. Now that I've found you , I'd be stupid enough to wake up from this sweet dream I'm dreaming each day and night with you ?

-I don't know. – I said, feeling stupid for having such shallow trust in him

-Maybe this will convince you. – he said, kissing me again. I wrapped my arms tighter around him when he was brushing his lips over mine, sending shivers thru all my body.

-Yeah...that's a pretty good argument, Troy – I said, panting slightly

-Well, I hope it is. I've got a lot of such arguments – he smiled widely

-I'd love to hear them too..or should I say, feel ?

-Feel is better. But why only talk about it when it needs to be felt ?

We kissed more of course. He was so good at it, it really sent stars before your eyes and made you always hungry for more.

Then , of course, my phone started to ring.

-Leave it – mumbled Troy, taking my hand and putting it back on his neck.

-I...have...to – there were really few persons who would call me so it had to be important

Troy sighted and started to kiss my neck up and down all the way.

-Yeah ?

-Hi Jamie dear. It's Sharpay Evans here. Could you please come to the theater ? Ryan is freaking out, and I'd have to knock him unconscious to stop that I guess. – she actually took an effort to call me, and what was wrong with Ry ? It was all too random.

-But wait, Sharpay, what's going on ? Why is he freaking out ?

She let out her breath and replied

-Why can Evans freak out ? Becouse of ruined performance of course. It's a total ruin here...she hanged her voice as if she was gathering strenght for something - ...please come here quickly.

-OK, Sharpay, OK, I'll be right there.

-Troycy, my cutie, I need to go to the theater. – he wasn't kissing me anymore, alarmed by the half of conversation he heard.

-What's wrong ?

-It sounds like Ry is having some personal breakdown becouse of bad decorations.

-So much Ry. You want me to go with you ?

-Yes please. Someone might need to hold wild Sharpay.

-Great, I'm being a bodyguard now.

-Troy, you're so much more than that. But it's this part I need you to play now, and I need your help this way – I said, scratching him around the ear. He really liked it, as if he was an oversized dog.

-Let's go then, my mister celebrity.

There were some simple city decorations onstage. It was full of people, and full of Sharpay. She was marching from left to right side and back to the center, commanding different groups of people what they need to do. Noise of her heels could be heard well above all the usual noise that creative thinking makes.

I slowly went on stage. A couple of smiles on me...or on Troy, who was following me like a real bodyguard , exactly three steps behind me ? Sharpay spotted me and went straight to me, grabbing by and elbow, and dragging backstage.

-Hey, where's usual "hello" or something ? – I said , having no choice but to follow her.

She didn't respond but pushed me behind some curtain and stash of fake fence. Ry sat there on the stool, holding his head in hands.

-Ry ? What's wrong ? – I said, approaching him and patting on the arm.

-Jamie ? Oh God, thanks for coming Jamie – he replied, on the edge of tears, hanging on my neck immediately.

-If you'll choke me, I won't be able to help much.

-Oh, I'm sorry Jamie. Hi Troy, thanks for coming too – he then hanged on his neck.

-Yeah, we're both here, it's gonna be allright. Calm down Ry.

-No, it won't be ! – you could hear his muffled protest against Troy's chest – Mike's refusing to work anymore on lights. Someone has told Downey that it was all his work with Sharpay's songs and the rest of spots that were overworked. He gave him a choice to either go back to the original, or step out of being a part of the crew. He..he...he chose...the..

-The other – I finished, stroking his back to soothe the emotions. – it's really a major problem we've got here, Houston.

I called Mike immediately

-Hey Mike. What's all the fuss going in here ? The show is falling apart without your lights.

-Hey Jamie. I did my best. Offered all I could imagine. I've got dignity too, even if Downey doubts that. I won't do some cheap trick just becouse he demands that.

-But Mikey, it's not even possible to reverse that, the show is coming in, like what, 3 weeks ?

-I know. But it all means nothing.

-How can it be no one can speak to his mind ? – I moaned in despair.

-He doesn't understand the love we have for this, man.

Love? Sure, love !

-I'll try to get something done. Just don't give up Mike.

-Yeah, whatever. – he replied and hanged, without even saying goodbye.

I moved the curtain and fake fence out of the way and yelled :

-SHARPAY EVANS COME HERE IMMEDIATELY PLEASE, WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICED!

She came. All mad, closing and opening her palms into fists.

-You probably know it's all becouse of the true lighting I and Mike was going to give the show ?

-Sure, everybody knows that !

-And the Downey's idea of spartan theater ?

-Yeah, now you're gonna chant that instead of him ?

-No. I need you to use your position you have here to neutralize the Downey's power. If you don't care for Mike's crush on you, and his work being a labor of love, then maybe you'd care about your and your brother's performance being ruined ? You don't want to come out as an amateur, don't you ?

She stood there, completely shocked. She probably still didn't care for Mike's feelings at all, it was either her professionalism being questioned or the power she had that made her act like she should. She run out of the backstage, making actual dimples in the stage with her heels.

I turned back. Ry was looking at me with wide eyes, Troy was shaking his head in astonishment.

-You so totally should be an actor Jamie. That was breathtaking – whispered Ry.

-Yeah...I know who to call for the speaches if I'll ever decide to run for president.

-Hey guys, stop that flattery ok ? I'm just saving all my precious ideas, and try to keep Ry sane. – I hugged him tightly – I won't let my friend's career be ruined by some over-artistic teacher – I whispered looking him straight in the eyes.


	8. Chapter VII Fullblown dream

_**If you read this story to this point, you probably know how Zac had to be replaced with Troy Bolton in this story, becouse of the rules of the portal. Since about previous chapter, Troy acts in a very un-Troyish way, becouse of the change. **_

_**There's a big turning point for nearly everyone in this story in chapter VII. That's why it's also a little tribute to Matt (**__**Weaksauce here on FF**__**) who's stories have convinced me to try to write something HSM-related myself.**_

_**Chapter VI**__**I**_

_**Full-blown dream**_

Next day rumors began to flow around the school that the annual fall performance won't be held this time, becouse of all the main stars resigned in protest against opression of their creativity and talent.

-It must be Sharpay's work, it's as sure as two plus two gives us four – I smiled to Troy, when we met on the break.

-Yeah, I told you, there have to be two Evanses in the show, treated equally, or the show won't see the light of day.

-What about Z. E.s ? They also have some part in this ?

-Z. E.s do whatever makes their partners happy, and if it's putting their learning on a hook, they will do it. – he replied, stroking my leg with his, what nobody could actually see – the tables in cafeteria were covered with Halloween-themed floor-lenght covers.

-Mr Z.E. surprised his partner very much...and it means very much to him. – I gave back the stroking. Troy looked at me from below his bangs, his eyes showing the neverending amounts of love now. I couldn't do anything more but just look back at him, trying to express all the emotions, which were basically same as his. I was just afraid I can't pump them all into my eyes.

Then door to the cafeteria smashed fully open and Sharpay went into the place, shaking her hips and holding her head high. Stepping in the rythm of highest heels I ever saw on her, she went straight to the bar, to receive a free cofee in a silent expression of support of her protest. Ryan, again being a largest piece of her accesories, followed her, but his eyes were shining and he was also holding his head high. Haven't seen him so confident, not to mention that serious look of a man on a mission he had on his face.

They both send us smiles when they were passing our table to the usual spot in the center of cafeteria. Sharpay's usual, cold and carefully planned, not reflected anywhere on her face even a milimeter away from her lips, and Ryan's big warm grin, which was nearly lighting the whole place like on toothpaste ad.

-He feels so special now, it's so heartwarming view – I said, looking behind them.

-Yeah, they both know the game and the meaning they have. Hope it won't end bad for them.

-What do you mean ?

-Teachers don't like being humiliated even by Evanses, no matter which sex.

-Half of the school is with them on this protest, not only actors but also all the crew. I doubt they have a choice. They won't remove half of their students out of this place.

-No, but can ground them all on exams.

-You Americans have obsession with tests and statistics. It would cause the latter go too much down.

-Yeah, that might be the point. But...

-Troy, it's me who's the pessimist in this relationship, you forgot ?

-You also forgot about something.....

I went bright red.

-I did, I'm sorry. – I whispered. We agreed not to talk in the open about our love.

-It's no one around this time but control yourself better next time Jamie. I'd hate to get you in trouble for being Z.E.'s date.

-It's all about Z.E. and his press, don't worry about me.

-I do, you'll take it worser than Z.E. , he's used to all the stupid publications. – this time he sent me look of worry .

-Z.E. is so sweet for caring about other people so much. Guess not many get such treatment.

-Yeah, becouse it's very, very few who are meaning to Z.E. so much.

-How much exactly ? It could help to define the size of "very, very few". – I teased.

-More than all the holidays in the calendar, more than sunlight and air...and....any car ever made through all the 1950's – he added after a moment, teasing back.

-But..it means Z.E. is very attached to these "very very few", like being addicted practically – I replied when I already could push any words thru my throat finally....no one has ever said such things to me.

-Oooh, he is, trust me. His rolling on the floor in pain the second after he's separated from the narcotic.

-Oh, then it's hopeless case.

-Yeah. But when he's given the dose he needs, he can move mountains and fly without wings.

-Nice sideeffects. – he made me melt so much.

-Hard to control in public actually. But give pleasant tickling when holded back. – he chuckled

-Is Z.E. experiencing it now, judging by the reactions ?

-Totally. Model example. And all thanks to the one person.

-He must have a lot of trust for that one, if he decides to attach himself so heavily.

-Neverending trust. Maybe naive, but who said love isn't naive.

-Wish I knew who can be such a happy person. Having Z.E. so much towards herself, she could also fly I guess...or maybe it's "him" not "her" ?

-Definietly him. One cute, charming, sweet, irresponsible and annoying him that nearly can't be standed but is so much necessary everyday to live.

-I thought love is blind. Where does Z.E. see so many pluses and minuses – and why minuses at all – in that one ?

-With such tabloid questions you'll have to go wait in line for next press conference, mister. – finished Troy, drinking last drop of his coffee. – I now need to go check if the protest goes right, read : head for what would be acting usually.

-Have nice protest Troy.

-Will try my best. And all thanks to you.- he winked and left the cafeteria.

I soon followed him but for the mr Blake's lecture. Today the subject was the color giving different effects and how it helps to set the mood or even correct the feeling of deeper perspective on the stage than it actually is. There were so many rules around the colors themselves, what matches and what merges with what to give exactly opposite shade, I could barely follow the pace of facts appearing from mr. Blake's mouth, not to mention understanding them. I was just noting everything down, hoping to get back to it in the less stressing manner. I was sure I'll have to try the distance trick if it helps that much as teacher explained.

When everyone was walking out of the room, mr Blake expressed his desire to exchange a few words with me.

-Hello mr Beckerson. From what I've heard and seen on previous exercises, we've got a little crisis going on.

-Good morning mr Blake. Yes, there's a lot going on. But I think it's the right idea to defend the creativity we have and are supposed to work on here.

-I do believe it's necessary to express the opinions and have the right to defend it, but putting on hold whole Fall performance...it's pretty big cannon that you all have used on us.

-It wouldn't work out probably otherwise.

-Anyway, the council is gathering today at noon to discuss the problem. From what I heard from miss Sharpay Evans, it's about the conservatism of...certain teachers...that doesn't allow for complete expression of the ideas our students want to show on stage. Is it the right point of view ? I don't know what the other members of the council have heard about the protest.

-Yes, it pretty much sums up all the problem. It's about all the community, not only actors, that are experiencing....problems with their...

-Creativity being put to life ? – suggested the teacher.

-Yes – I nodded, smiling.

-Thank you for information, so I can inform about this protest being a cooperative work of all the theater crew. I'll have to see what the Sound Techniques students will say but I guess they won't break out from the line set by the Light crew – he also smiled , understanding the reasons and ....maybe showing silent support ?

-It's good to hear that someone cares to hear what we're calling for properly. Thank you for concern mr Blake.

-It's my duty as a teacher to listen to what the students want to say.

I walked out of class thinking heavily. If mr Blake is supporting the cause, and with Sharpay's pet-teachers – she has a few for sure – we could probably gain success with all this. It would be good, even from the selfish and egocentric point of view. There would be more space left for future elaborate lighting installations.

-What's the grin for ? – asked Kelsi, approaching me while I was in my train of thoughts

-Oh hi Kelsi. I'm comparing the protest we have now with the 1960's protests on universities. Ours is smaller but also for the freedom of speech and against conservative doctrines, even if those are artistic ones.

-Yes, you're probably right. I saw a note calling all the teachers for the council in a few hours, so I think they noticed the problem at least.

-Yeah, it's great that our calling is heard. To be honest, I didn't expect this to work from the beginning. But when all the students , no matter what subject they're on here, started to join, it surprised me pleasantly. It must be that american school of democracy and defending own rights.

-I guess not only american...- she shifted her eyes on me – you're democtratic in Poland too, aren't you ?

-Technically yes, but such call as this would probably left unresponded, or responded by minority, so it wouldn't have impact. It's the democracy in the terms of government and law, not the people's everyday actions.

-Oh I see. Don't understand how one can be so less into the system that draws whole country but it's not the moment to discuss it. I'm starving.

-Let's go find something moving slow enough for us to catch and eat – I proposed.

-We would end with rocks for dinner then – Kelsi wasn't very optimistic

-Oh you know, plants are also not moving much. If you count out the fly-eating ones.

-Oh right, and all the flowers following the sun.

-You can't be that slow to move slower than sun Kelsi, even I'm not that pessimistic.

-Oh and you think why I'm always sitting behind the piano ? I need to get up at midnight anyway to get there on time. – she grinned and we both laughed.

I was surprised not to see Evans twins nor Troy anywhere in the cafeteria. It was rather empty for this hour anyway.

-Where's anybody ? – I asked Kelsi, setting my plate on the table

-Have no idea. Maybe there's some game today that we don't know about ?

We were both too hungry to wonder on the subject much more. They served surprisingly good meals here.

Then I got text. But didn't bother to check it before I finished last bit of my spaghetti.

"Hey Jamie, where are you ? We've got riot going on here. Ry."

I read it to Kelsi.

-Call him, I guess we know where all the people are.

I selected the number and was talking with the blonde soon.

-Hey Ry. Now slowly and in plain words – what riot ?

-Hi Jamie, was beginning to think you're deaf, blind and your phone died. All the campus is in the summer amphiteater, waiting for the decision of the council on Mike's future here with us.

-Mike's future ?

-They want to relegate him, don't you know ?

-Umm...no? What, where and why ?

-Oh don't make me tell the complete story now, the official reason is some downtime in payments but he swears he paid everything in time. It must be Downey's plot against him, as he protested first and of course his lights annoyed him from beginning. You should be here Jamie, I'm telling you. Troy's with me too.

-OK we're coming.

-Wait, we?

-I and Kelsi Nielsen.

-Oh, great! Our divine composer is totally missing here – Ry was excited.

-OK, see you soon.

-They're gathering in defense of Mike Brown, the lights director. Downey is trying to get him removed from college. We need to go to the summer amphitheatre, lead the way Miss Divine Composer. – I explained.

-Divine Composer ? Was something wrong with food or what ? – she said, blushing and getting up.

-Ry's words, but I'm agreeing with him. – I grinned, following her out of the local.

Summer amphiteater was, as name implies, built on the outside, without any roof. It was equally big, if not bigger than our indoors stage. And currently packed to the max I guess, no single passage was left without someone sitting on steps, dividers and even on the postuments for lights and speakers. Of course no such thing as free seat. I gave Troy a call, they were sitting with Ry somewhere in first rows.

On stage Sharpay was in her best mood ever. She just finished singing the hymn of USA and was now starting a speach explaining why we gathered here and how she won't tolerate such opression – "us" always was evolving into "I" in the case of female Evans.

What I noticed when we started to go up to about 4th row, where Troy & Ry were sitting, was that people were actually giving me way despite real lack of place to do so. I really felt strange, and then started to be seriously worried. It looked like in those moments when the main character does something seriously bad against community and everyone steps away from him wherever he goes. Everyone was looking at me , and Kelsi too, and whispering to each other.

Then Troy saw me and jumped from his seat to meet me half the way. He gave me one of those half-hugs with only one arm wrapping around the other guy, widely considered as acceptable and straight acting.

-Troycy, what's going on , everyone's staring at me ?!-I whispered into his ear, beginning to freak out.

He smiled at me and clapped me on the arm.

-You're da man now Jamie. Sharpay made a part for you in this show.

-What ? Troy please talk more clearly, I don't wanna die in public lynch in theater.

-Hey Kelsi. Both of you, along her of course – Troy pointed at stage – are the officially recognized main actors in this protest now. She mentioned your names in one sentence one after another , naming the persons who also had to compromise to Downey along with Mike Brown. And what's even more strange for her, she even coughed out something about extraordinary scenarios and music arranges which were giving us laugh and tears thanks to Miss Nielsen, and then....

-Jamie ! – Ry saw me finally when I sat on seat that was Troy's a minute ago, and hanged on my neck.

-Ry, not in front of whole school for God's sake – I whispered

-They don't care Jamie, she made you a half-god already – shouted Ry over the speakers dripping with Sharpay's voice, with his eyes burning and mouth half-open in excitment and will of fight.

-Troy was gonna tell me what she was adding to my biography when you jumped on me. Troy ?

-Oh, you're only main support of any actor that ever graced this school since it was established, offering light and setups that are multiplying actor's skills per about 100%. – Troy was saying it nonchalantly, in resigned voice, but I saw it in his eyes that he's proud as hell about me.

I sat there, with waves of heat going thru all my body. Was it this what I was waiting for ? School-wide recognition for my installations ? It can't be, it's too soon and too easy, they'll forget when the protest ends...

I was taken out of this thoughts by some patting on the back.

-Hey man, thanks for stepping up and defending our freedom of ideas. – some guy who was sitting beside me was holding out his hand to me. I shook it, and a couple of others that also stretched my way after that. I was bright red and couldn't say a single word after that.

Troy punched me in the arm with his – easy thing to do when 2 people are seating on seat made for 1 person – and said, not looking at me but at the stage

-You see that's how you live as a celebrity. Z.E. can say he's got a competition now.

-Come oooooon, I'm no any threat to you.

-Trust me, I know what I see. People who wouldn't notice you yesterday are willing to just shake hands with you. It's the best indicator that you're either filthy rich, or really popular.

-Hehe I have no chance for the first so maybe I'll at least get the other. Hmmm Troy ? But did she mention about Mike at all ? – I realised I haven't heard relation about good things being said about Mike.

-Yeah, sure....actually listen yourself.

Sharpay must have been repeating previous speach , becouse she arrived at the point where

"..the future of our creativity was endangered by conservative ideas and prejudices leading towards narrowing possibilities of artistic expression for Mike Brown, 3rd year student of The Lights and Sound Technologies and Application, for who's right to learn and develop his talent we gathered here. Putting into life ideas brave enough to revolt whole interpretations of classic plays, he sacrificed himself for our pleasure and enjoyment of what we were going to see in this year's Fall musical, willing to give both actors and viewers a new quality in forming and receiving performances. I, Sharpay Evans, personally saw with my own eyes these ideas taking shapes and being prepared to implement widely in the "Touch of love", the intended crowning jewel of Autumn Art Festival , written for our community by Kelsi Nielsen, our talented script and music composer...."

I looked at Kelsi. She was also bright red now, her hands gripped on the belt of her bag, and eyes shifting between gazing at Sharpay and her own shoes. She clearly couldn't decide if to accept what was being said about her, or deny all that.

"-It's your moment Kelsi, enjoy it to the last sound "– I shouted into her ear, fighting with speakers

"...She also suffered great and unacceptable attacks of fury of conservative fiends...- Troy rolled his eyes over that part - ...who demanded simplicity to the level of total lack of sense and total loss of emotion in the dialogue and song minimalized to the form it had only in most primitive cultures back in the prehistory. Yet the scenarios we all had enjoyed , and I had a pleasure to take leading parts in, with so warm receivment from your side, showed us that despite drastic censorship, there was enough life left in them to leave us content. Can you imagine how much must have we lost in between the original and final versions ? " – a roar came thru the amphiteater, clearly as Sharpay anticipated, becouse she started to twirl a streak of hair on her finger.

Then Troy bumped me with his arm, indicating the stage with head move.

"...of course thanks to the striking ideas of James Beckeson, an much underapreciated talent from abroad which came here in hopes for a better future, as first settlers did centuries ago. Being only 1st year student he had no possibility to work on the show itself but the already mentioned brilliant music line has sparked a lot of light solutions in the mind of this guy who dared to step up with them and in cooperation with Mike Brown, install them among the weak original lighting, showing us much more than was originally planned. This revolution , comparable only with gaining of voting rights by women, switch from black and white to color movie or invention of a lip gloss, was only able to bloom in the first, spring innocent flowers of light setups for a couple of songs in "Touch of love", what I personally witnessed,as a leading actress : they were prepared individually and with great attention in detail. Then the chill wind of conservatism hit both the elaborate lighting of mr Beckerson and the Mike Brown's ability to include them in the show.

As a profesionalist , neither I nor my friends from all the courses couldn't agree to form the crude leftovers of show we worked on and...we..loved, so heartbroken, but knowing we serve better purpose, we resigned from performing in the parody of this year's Fall musical..." – Sharpay's voice was trembling and words were hardly coming thru her throat at the end.

-Man, she plays the biggest part in her life – I said to myself, meeting eager nodding from both males and Kelsi too.

-But what's more important, she pulls whole bandwagon of talents behind her spaceship taking off to the hallways of Gallery of Fame. – summed up Troy.

-She only needs to say that "She had a dream" to make this an another memorable speach in the history of USA – chuckled Kelsi, still blushing.

A dream ? Yeah, a full-blown dream happening in reality. My name was mentioned in public, my installations apreciated and I was being recognized already. And all this by the side of my man who I love with every cell of my body. Plus I was able to save someone's future and maybe career.

Someone went on stage and whispered something to Sharpay.

-I have just been told that the council has finished a debate and they agreed that the schedule of subjects and guidelines in classes were too narrow and stiffened by conventional approach. They also can't afford to loose talents which happen to bypass them, so they're keeping Mike Brown on the list of students ! – she announced

Everyone stood up from their seats, clapping hands, jumping and screaming. Us four cuddled together in the narrow passing space and were screaming the loudest way and jumping the highest. We've achieved the goal, and all this thanks to the friends who we've become.

Later that evening, after the celebrational feast in restaurant outside the campus Troy wanted me to go with him to his apartament.

-You want to steal on of the main leaders of new student's protest just for yourself ? How egoistic. – I said, waving a finger at him, but I went with him of course. I couldn't deny him anything.

Inside , when only we took off our jackets, Troy grabbed me by the waist and lifted off the ground, spinning around.

-I was so proud of you today babe, I can't even say with words how much – he said, squeezing me tightly and grinning like mad – and was the happiest man in the world, becouse you're my famous light director.

He put me on the floor and kissed deeply. His soft lips were pressing against mine passionately but without the usual hungry desperation. He was contemplating the moment, enjoying each milimeter of my lips and the time that passed by while we shared the kiss.

-I wonder if each leader of revolution has such passionate and cute admirers as I – I said when we finished kissing, sliding my index finger over Troy's nose, tapping the tip and sliding down on his lips. He placed a kiss on my finger, as usual.

-Only some. Rest usually gets fat laundry girls from the worst districts of city.

-Glad that I knew where to organize a revolution then.

-I'm thirsty, don't know about you , mr revolutionist.

-Cold cola please. – I replied, going away to the bathroom.

Light was coming out of the bedroom when I came out. Troy was half-lying on his bed, leaned against the pillows on the bed's head, holding his glass in one hand. Mine was already on nightstand.

-I hope you won't resign from using the fairytale bed, now when you're bringing the world a revolution – whispered Troy, putting his glass away and hugging me when I took place by his side.

-Oh, it depends who I'll have to share the bed with.

-Your personal sexy bodyguard ?

-Oh well, will do if nothing better is around – I replied in bored voice.

-Will do ? Someone needs to teach you where your place is – he pinned my arms above my head with one hand and started tickling me with the other.

-Troooy, please...please stop....Trooooy ! Stooop ! – I was yelling in more and more begging tone. Unfortunately, he was a pro on tickling.

He stopped and looked me deeply in the eyes.

-Will you be a good boy from now on ?

-Yes mister Bolton.

-Allright. – he hugged me. I put my head on his chest, enjoying all the bulges of his muscled torso showing under thin t-shirt. Breathing in his scent, I was sure I was in the safest place in the world, where you could fell asleep and sleep tight all night long.

-Troy...

-Mhmmm ?

-I love you. – I said, kissing him in the crook of neck and arm

-I love you too Jamie. But even more. –he kissed me on the head

-Don't start that again – I whined a little in sleepy voice. It was so good to be here with him.

-I just wanted you to remember who loves you the most.

-'dnight – I mumbled on the edge of sleep. He just put his arm tighter around me.

* * *

_**Credit for the clever line describing Ryan as one of the biggest Sharpay's accesories goes to Matt.**_


	9. Chapter VIII

__

_If you read this story to this point, you probably know how Troy had to be replaced with Troy Bolton in this story, becouse of the rules of the portal. Since about previous chapter, Troy acts in a very un-Troyish way, becouse of the change. _

_**This chapter contains strong sexual content**_

_**Chapter VIII**_

_**Who said dreams can't materialize ?**_

When I woke up next morning, I could already tell it was the best day I ever could live thru.

Troy was sliding tips of his fingers up and down my arm, making delicate tickling sensation go thru my skin.

-Good morning cute one – he said, kissing me on the cheek.

I turned around to face him. He was so sweet when just freshly woke up. He yawned and opened his eyes, looking at me with small smile. It was all we needed to be happy – having the other one by our sides.

Or was it ?

He pulled me into tight hug, kissing down my neck. I haven't realised any serious reason for such affection, but I wasn't willing to protest at all.

-Thanks my World Champion in Kissing – I said, doing his favourite trick with scratching behind the ear. He closed his eyes enjoying it. Then he suddenly opened them and looked at me in very sultry way.

-I feel some tension in you, mister.

-Umm...what ? – my brain was just warming up

-Around...here...-he said, sliding his hand from my hip to the front and a little bit lower, reaching for the morning erection he must have felt when he squeezed me so tightly a moment ago. I blushed and pushed him away, but of course he didn't move even a milimeter becouse of that, still holding me firmly.

-I think that needs to be taken care of, mr Beckerson – he growled softly, leaning for another kiss.

-Troy, it's not really good idea...-I couldn't end, muffled by his lips on mine. He kissed so hungrily now that it left me dizzy. Then I found his hands under my t-shirt, pulling it up. I couldn't offer him a view such ideal as his torso and abs, so it left me very uncomfortable for this all situation of him travelling over my body in a daylight. But I couldn't help the waves of desire that his touch has been causing me.

Troy pushed my t-shirt all the way to the top and was actually struggling to take it off me completely, I helped him raising my arms and then quickly wrapping them around his neck. But I didn't dare to look him in the eyes, fearing dissapointment being reflected in them.

-Damn, you're beautiful James – he gasped, looking at me.

-Troy, you haven't woke up completely yet , you don't know what you're seeing.

-I told you not to argue with your doctor, mr Beckerson.- and he bit me slightly on the base of neck – especially when now he has new ways to punish you for stupid sentences. – he smiled mischievously, frowning from below his fringe at me.

-You'll have to fix what you break doctor, so I'd reconsider any punishements.

-I'll gladly fix everything...everything...everything – he kept repeating, kissing a line down my chest to the stomach.

- You know I can tickle you to death now ? – he said, running ends of his fingers along my waist, just on the edge of touch, causing me to twist helplessly.

-You won't be that cruel mr Bolton.

-Convince me I shouldn't be. – he smiled , lying on the side by me, with his head leaning on the hand.

I started with just a kiss. After all that was only thing we already did and I could at least say that I have any experience with it. Rest was total mystery for me. I just decided to slide my hand over his chest down to the edge of t-shirt and pull it up to reveal that living breathing Greek sculpture Troy was under the thin fabric. For the first time I had excellent view at all his ideally defined muscles. I couldn't help not to get him out of the t-shirt completely and then push him to lay flat on the bed on his back, and contemplate the masterpiece he was.

I was half kissing and half licking all the shapes of his muscles, learning them and defining from beginning. He must have liked that becouse he has thrown his head back and bit onto his lower lip, and his skin was shivering from time to time. By the time when I reached the V-shaped area down below, his boxers had to deal with spreading over his fully hard member.

-And who's talking about the tension here – I whispered, kissing lower and lower, making him moan and loose breath, not to mention all the hip shaking after each touch.

-Don't tease me like that Jamie , pleaaseee.

-So, you finally admit you're convinced

-Yeah, one hundred percent.

-Only one hundred ? – I asked, putting my fingers under the edge of his boxers and pulling slightly, just to cause the fabric of his underwear to move and cause him more sensations.

-OK, OK, two hundred....five hundred....as much as you want – he breathed out in hot whisper and low, throaty voice.

-Good – I said, stretching the elastic of his underwear a bit and letting it go, to clap on his body.

He instantly pulled me again close to his eye level, and put the hand in my pajama pants , squeezing my butt.

-Don't be cheeky Troy – I punched him on the chest, but it didn't seem to bother him, as he now began to lick, kiss and nip my ear. This eventually caused me to give out a moan. He just chuckled and repeated all the procedure.

-I knew you'll like it – he whispered straight into my ear , before going down through the neck to chest and lower...and lower... – revenge is sweet you know ? – he asked , before trying what I did on his boxers. But he couldn't stop at that and pulled the pajama down somewhere below my knees, and began to directly apply his tongue in the most private of my areas.

I could only dig my fingers into his hair and ask for more in between saying his name. He was seriously trying to give me all the pleasure he could invent, from the tip to the base and back, his wet, hot tongue and stronger and more hungry sucking each second giving me even more dizziness than before.

-Troo...I will...I can't take more Troycy... –I gasped and then the evidence of all his bedroom talents landed in sticky explosion straight in his mouth.

I never had anything that intense...OK, I wasn't an angel and was masturbating before of course , but this...spots flying before my eyes, all the dizziness and the complete lack of breath...

Troy layed down beside me, looking at me in the most loving way I ever saw him looking at me

-You taste great Jamie – he kissed me deeply, this time with his tongue entering my mouth for me to feel the taste. Then he slided his hands all over my body, which was being super sensitive now, to let go of any tension that was yet left in me from the climaxing moment.

-And you...you do miracles Troy – I said,when I already could articulate proper words – can I have some practice on you ? – I asked, sliding my fingers under the elastic of his underwear again. I was surprised it's still on him.

-You don't have to do this just becouse of what I did to you – he said with concern. He was really taking care of me having the unforgettable first time sex.

-But I want to. – I smiled at him, grabbing his rock hard shaft and squeezing it a little. He gasped and lifted himself on the elbows – you see, he wants some attention too – I indicated the direction with head movement.

Troy eagerly took off the boxers completely, and I started slowly doing the pumping action, to give him the most pleasure he deserved to receive. He again bit onto his lip and closed his eyes, throwing his hair back from the sweaty forehead.

-Jim, faster, please...I can't stand this slow torture – he cried, moving his hips up and down, willing to get more of what I was giving him.

I couldn't be happier to offer him what he asked for, and to get a series of moans in the return. When I stopped for the moment, he looked at me with eyes wide open and full of passion.

-Moooree Jamieee, don't be cruuuel to big bro !

I then gathered all my courage and took his member into my mouth, still looking straight into Troy's eyes. The effect of first lick on the tip of it was just the most sexy groan I ever heard coming from his throat. He couldn't hold himself on the elbows anymore, just layed flat on the bed, his hands gripping on the sheets. I noticed a drop of sweat rolling down his sculpted chest onto his abs. I slowly licked the shaft up and down and up again, feeling it's throbbing and pulsating when Troy was getting closer and closer to come.

-Jaaamieee...ah......uhhh...I can't take mooree....JAAAAAAAAAAMIEEE ! – he did come in my mouth, sharing his hot cream with me and giving the sensation my name. I swallowed every drop of what I got in reward and crawled back to the top of the bed, where my lover was panting heavily, completely exhausted.

-Come here you naughty perv – he said, putting arms around my waist and pulling me as close to him as it was possible. Our eyes met and we kissed without any word.

-It was worth to wait so long to receive such royalty treatment in the end – I breathed into his ear.

-I'm glad you had as much fun as I had with you. You're now completely mine, body and soul. – he kissed me on the nose.

-You too Troycy. Altough with you I might have to defend my property more frequently than you with yours.

-No one else counts Jamie, it's only you and me. Always. Remember that my cutie.

-I do Troy, I do – I burrowed my head on his arm and pulled the cover up a little to keep us warm after all the workout we went through.

-Don't know about you, but my organism demands daily dose of cinnamon – said Troy, after some unprecised amount of time when we were lying there, cuddled up and contemplating what has happened between us.

-Make it big Troycy. I'm probably gonna eat half of yours.

He gave me that "you-wish" look and went in search of his boxers. I heard him then clapping his bare feet against the tiles in kitchen.

-Houston, we've got a problem – he reported when came back – not enough milk to tank two extra super huge double-XXL bowls for us.- he hanged his head sadly – if you promise you won't die from starvation meanwhile, I'll jump off to buy some.

-Just get dressed before, if they'll arrest you for running around in the underwear, I won't ever get my milk and cereals.

When he went out, I sat on the edge of bed and again started to contemplate what we just had going on here on this bed. I could totally say that I'm now living my american dream.


	10. Chapter IX

_**If you read this story to this point, you probably know how Zac had to be replaced with Troy Bolton in this story, becouse of the rules of the portal. Since about this chapter, Troy acts in a very un-Troyish way, becouse of the change. **_

_**This is next-to last chapter in this story. I had a few ideas more, but as I see, the story is not getting any response from community, so it's better to finish it's life without painful elongating. A lot of problems will appear in this chapter, as always, when the big moment is around the corner...**_

_**Chapter IX**_

After stuffing our stomaches with all the cinnamon that fabric decided to cover with our cereals, we went out to the campus. People were still recognizing me, giving me smiles and sometimes even greeting. I decided to take it profesionally and after initial blushing I started to hold my head up high and respond to the smiles and greets. Troy send me a smile too.

-Looks like Bolton's programme has got unplanned outsourced help – he said.

-Yeah, whole load of help I think.

It was the week of final rehearsals before the big premiere of the Fall musical. I was all nervous, despite all the comments Ry and rest of the crew were throwing at me and my lights.

I was more or less officially allowed to work on the light section of the preparatiions, but I didn't want to remove Mike from his position, after all he was more experienced than me and he deserved to stay in charge after what he's been through in recent days.

-Hey Mikey – I gave him a five – how's it going today ?

-So far smoothly, but I have doubts again...

-About ?

-The background for "I'll never stop". The random shapes being displayed on the solid background is great but maybe we should dim them a little when the part with a sun comes up ?

-That sun isn't that great to draw all atention to it. – it was true. It was fabricated from straight neon tubes, which we've installed on a temporary sun-shaped holder, as the college didn;t have ready-made sun shape in any form of lighting fixtures available. It could pass as a sun if seen from the audience and not being the only light source on stage, but otherwise....plus Sharpay would kill us for changing something in her brother's number in last week.

-Oh, I forgot to tell you. Mr Blake pulled some links and we got a new one from the city theater.

-Oh great, why I'm the last to know about it ?

-Only about 4th in line. – chuckled Mike – after mr Blake,and both Evanses

-Oh, allright....can I get a look at this thing ?

-Sure , it's in the backstage under the cover.

We went there and I peeked under the cloth covering it. It was a professional piece of lighting, with multiple neon tubes drawing the round central shape in 3 paralell lines,and then sets of four tubes made the main beams, while single neon lines added shorter ones in between, making nice and sharp shape we needed.

-Have you tested it ?

-Not yet, but mr Blake promised it works. He trusts his friend at theatre. We can set it up this evening for rehearsal.

-We NEED to set it up. If it fails to work or look good, we'll be stuck with the one we have now. And it's the worst piece of crap we have in this whole play, despite our epic efforts to make it look good.

Troy put a hand on my arm. I took a deep breath and tried to relax...he always knew when I started to panic.

-Thanks Troy. – I whispered. He squeezed my arm a bit in response and slowly took back the hand.

We had to leave the stage and preparations for the classes we had today, but these were the lighter ones. No mathematical equations for light reflections this evening.

The problem was that the Introduction to Composition and Layout was always being extended over the standard time planned in schedule, as the teacher was always using tons of examles for each section he discussed. So I was already late when I was walking out of the building. When I run on the auditiorium, slamming the door behind me a bit too loudly, the rehearsal was going on of course. And it was Troy's number that was just behind the middle part now. Of course there was my hand in his stage lighting too, I could not offer my talents for Troy. But having a slow ballad, he didn't need anything garish, so just a tie of a spotlight and an orange filtered Fresnel for right effect and the mood of sunset and a bit romatism.

I sat at first row, to stare at my boyfriend at work, and didn't even notice where from came Ry, a little bit nervous but nearly completely hiding it.

-Hey, ready for the big try ? – I whispered

-Yeah...a bit....I mean, I'll put everyone in awe – he smiled weakly

-You will, you're an Evans and born to do that.

I got texted

"Jim, you here ? "

"Yeah. What's with the sun?"

"Ready to rise."

-Ry, we changed the sun neon in your number.

He looked at me, getting a little bit more pale.

-It doesn't change anything in your part, it might be a bit brighter than the old one though.

-Oh, thanks for warning. Won't blind me I hope ?

-I doubt, it's still neon, just better. All the best for our star – I said, putting an arm around him.

-Thanks. – he half-hugged me and went backstage to prepare to his song.

The dialing on the stage-high keyboard lighted up correctly, and the telephone cable imitation also went right. Ry was singing perfectly in tune and testing all the poses of dumped man begging for mercy he had decided to use. Rectangle shapes, cast on the background were rotating a bit just as we decided with Mike.

_I don't know, do you believe me_

_After all I said and done,_

_All the lies_

_How I regret them baby, now._

_I am a looser_

_And you're shining like the sun_

_Tell me why..._

He couldn't carry on singing, becouse the sun that had to light up, blinked a couple of times and sent a rain of sparkles and went dark. Elaine, who was the lady listening to Ryan's words and had to stand in front of the sun, run screaming. I just sat there in front row, and dragged my palm over my face. I knew it HAD not to work out.

I went on stage, patted Ry on the shoulder and hugged Elaine

-It's nothing wrong guys, just something went off in our sun. But it won't implode like the one above us in a couple millions of years. – I joked, to let go off the tension, and grabbed the radio receiver.

-Mike, sun failed.

-I knoooo – he whined back over the radio – must have connected something the wrong way.

Everyone was staring at me now. Was it dissapointment in their eyes ? Or just a laugh getting up from somewhere deep in their lungs ? Maybe both ? I run backstage to hide from those eyes, and sat on some forgotten chair. If it went all wrong the sun will not light up anymore and getting the parts to fix the power source will be complicated probably. Why have I decided to accept the use of accesory I didn't knew. I smashed my knee with a fist, why did I had to be so stupid and wishing for all the biggest effects ? Nobody would probably care about the old sun being edgy, not round. I just put my face in the hands trying to disappear.

That's how someone has found me.

-James ? What are you doing here in the dark ? Shouldn't you be on the rehearsal ?

Great. Sharpay. All I needed now.

-Re...hearsal...is having...a break..now. – I said, trying to catch the breath and not to burst into tears over my stupidity.

-Something went wrong ? – she knew that something is not right

-If you insist on calling it the polite way.

She switched the pink waves of material, being her feather-ended wrap before she put on the costume and sat beside me.

-It's that bad ? What number you were on?

-Ryan's

I heard the hissing sound as she took in her breath

-What do you have to tell me about it then ?

-The main accesory, sun behind the girl he sings to got burnt somehow. Don't know how much damage it caused...it's borrowed from the city's theatre so I'm kind of responsible for it....along with Mike and mr Blake of course.

She relaxed after those words, not caring much about the material side of the performance, but her brother's ability to let out the voice.

-I'm sure it can be fixed. Don't look at me like that, you both with Mike are genial when it comes to electric things, one sun can't be that complicated to fix. I'm sorry, I need to take care of Ry. He wasn't in very good condition today even before this happened. – she went away, with her wrap's train dragging behind her, and heels clicking over the floor.

Then my phone rang.

-Hey Jamie, everything's allright ? – Troy must have learnt about the sun

-No. But I don't know yet how big the "no" is now, maybe it can be fixed.

-I heard it's something with the lights, so I started to worry about you.

-Yeah, the big sun that has to go up in certain moment of Ry's song, it burnt somehow. We have to old sun which we used before, but I'm responsible for using an accesory which I don't know fully, and it's not even our property, but the borrowed piece from theater. The city one.

-Sounds nasty. But remember you're my master of lights and you'll for sure find some way to fix it all. And even if not, I'm sure the show will still be thousand percent better than it was before. – his voice was dripping with love now. I so wished he could be right here so I could bury my head in his arms...

-Yes but I'll always know what's missing in this certain moment.

-Don't worry, it will be fine, I;m telling you.

The radio went on

-Wait a moment Troy, I've got Mike on the radio.

-Yeah, sure.

-Mike?

-It's not that bad...how could I be so stupid and inverse the plus and minus connections. Only one transistor died so it should be easy fix, but it's toast till then.

-But we'll get it before the showdown ? Or is it some ancient one ?

-I don't know man. Looks pretty normal.

-Thanks for info.

I let out a breath. It did sound bad, but not drastical.

-Troycy ?

-Yeah ?

-It's bad but not hopeless. But we have to wait for transistor, so the sun is out of use for now.

-You see, I told you it will be fine. We'll survive lack of sun , it's just a rehearsal, even if the major one. Talk to you later.

-Bye Troy.

I went out from the backstage and heard Mike finishing explaining what happened. Everyone seemed to accept the fact they'll have no sun for now, and, what's most important, weren't looking at me as if I murdered whole show .

Rest of rehearsal went good, even Sharpay wasn't arguing over anything this time.

When I was walking out of the building, Troy catched up with me.

-I think you need a glass of ice-cold cola after this nasty evening.

-Yeah. But make it a whole truck.

-Will do. Come to my place, you can't be left alone for tonight I think. You'll drown in making a list what more will fail, if I won't pre-occupy you with something – he said with a smirk.

-And what it would be ?

-Nice action flick on the 1950's couch with the Bolton pillow ?

-Sounds inviting.

He made me the cola in big cup and sat on the couch. I stretched beside him, with my head on his lap. I could lay like that forever, accepting his soothing stroking over my back and my arm. There wasn't anything better to feel how the stress goes out from you.

--**--

-Ry, you're sure I look enough presentable ?

-Sure ? I'm walking talking confidence that you look stunning.

The "Touch of love" was having it's premiere this evening. I've been honoured to remain in the backstage, when everyone who wasn't strictly necessary to be there, was being thrown out literally. Despite the fact that no one was going to notice it, I just had to look good at the premiere of first major show using my solutions.

When I was going out of my room with Ry to be there on time, we bumped into Troy.

-Troy ? What are you doing here ? You should be at the stage building already.

-I had to come to escort you there on such an important night. I would never forgive myself if I'd let you go there alone.

Ry cleared his throat.

-Yes Ry, I know you're here. But I think from all the people on the campus, only you know why _I_ have to be here for _him_.

-Yeah, I know, mr Perfect Date. – grinned Ry.

-Auditorium is packed to the max – said someone, passing by when I was already in the backstage.

-Mike, you did the test today, didn't you ? – I asked thru the radio.

-Yeah, you ask me about it for about fifth time dude.

-Uh, sorry Mikey...I just need to be sure we done everything what we could.

I made a test today too. A couple of them actually. Everything was working right, even the usually getting-stuck color changer on the right end lamp. I could only wait now. And it was killing me.

Someone grabbed me from behind and dragged behind some decorations. Before I had time to protest, I realized it was Troy, now dressed in his costume and ready to play his part.

-I was hoping for some good-luck kiss. – he flashed his grin at me.

-Actually, me too.

We kissed deeply, not willing to give each other bad luck if we haven't done this really good.

-Break the legs Troy.

-Will try. You too Jamie. And everything will work out, I'm telling you. They're all so hyped that even if you lighted this place with candles, they'd love it – Troy gestured to the stage, and the audience in front of it.

-Troy .... – I grabbed his hand, seeing him go.

-Yeah ?

-Nothing...I don't know....I feel like I'm gonna throw out.

-It will be fine, I'm telling you – he took my face in his hands – it has to be. We all were working hard to get this done to the best we can achieve. It's all downwards from here, the show will roll by itself. Trust me.

The first numbers went great and smooth. The audience was responding lively, the parts were played without a single mistake and the music and lights worked ideally. But those were light moments anyway.

Then Sharpay's moment came. The balcony and stairs were put in place during the pause between acts, and everything was charged up and ready to burst.

The slow introduction went on...Kelsi decided it would be surprising to start like that . And dialogue would be better heard. Then came the musical part itself, breaking into the ringing intro that I knew so well. After initial flicking, all the panels and Led borders went on with full power, flooding the balcony with Sharpay with orange light. The steps of side stairs started to light one by one from the top as the choir was stepping down and decorative shapes in the "doorframe" of balcony were going on without protest thru all the colors planned. It was total dazzle even here, when observed from the side. It must have been 100% better for someone on the audience. Then I realized that I hear applause that must have started with the main V-shape going on. It was only the first chorus so it hardly was for Sharpay herself , it had to be for the lights too.

-They love it – Ry whispered into my ear.

-I hear Ry, I hear. – I said, with smile splitting my face.

He soon run off, getting ready for his part. I saw Troy on the other side of stage, also observing the show. He pointed up at the lights, then at the auditiorium and finished with two thumbs up. I grinned even wider.

After the middle guitar solo passed , when the most flicking of top spotlights was giving the effects, I knew it was a success already. I was hypnotized by my own work, and the show that Sharpay was making there on the balcony.

-Houston, we landed safely – said Mike over the radio when the song ended. I even forgot I have it clipped to my belt.

-Correct, Apollo 11.

After two songs that hardly were calling for any improvement after what Mike did for them, came the moment when my heart went to my throat. Ryan's "I'll never stop".

The dial was lowered down from above and started indicating the numbers. Line imitating the cable rolled the lights as it should, getting to the operator and to the girl it was gonna reach. Spotlight went on her. She shifted on her couch, picking up the phone.

Ryan started to sing. He was full of confidence now, singing with real despair of just dumped boy who was making his last –chance call to the loved one.

_...All the lies_

_How I regret them baby, now._

I could hear the loud bang sound of the high power lever going down somwehere above. Mike had it all set up....now one flick of switch...

_I am a looser_

_And you're shining like the sun_

The sun went on with all the power, sending red and yellow light of the 3 center rings and single rays on the stage.

But those main rays ,longer and grouped by 4 lines didn't light up...it looked rather awkward, with the big central ring and tiny rays around...but...then....

then they appeared and slowly vanished again,

and appeared,

and vanished...

that thing had a built-in sequencer that was simulating twinkling of the sun rays with strict ticking of a mechanic switch somewhere inside the sun ! It was a small masterpiece and was fixed to full working order !

Applause went on for the second time. Couldn't help not to peek out a little from the backstage. Air was vibrating with the clapping hands. Ry carried on singing, and all the other effects were working, but it was the sun that has got the applause after all the trouble.

When Ryan finished his song, I was waiting for him right behind the decorations. We smiled at each other in silence, not to disturb the other actors on stage. Then he hugged me so tightly I could hear our bones protesting. Or maybe it were just the bells of joy in my ears ?


	11. Epilogue

_**If you read this story to this point, you probably know how Zac had to be replaced with Troy Bolton in this story, becouse of the rules of the portal. Since about this chapter, Troy acts in a very un-Troyish way, becouse of the change. **_

_**So, here we are at the end of American Dream. From a shy dream which the dreamer wasn't really hoping to realise in reality, it came to all this. And it seems to be getting better and better...**_

_**Epilogue**_

-James, I told you to hurry !

-I'm coming, I'm coming ! Gee, as if it there was fire.

Ry was standing in the door to my room, barely holding himself from being in front of the building already.

It was actually a bit sad. It was one very special day and no one seemed to remember. Beside the "Good day honey" message from Troy in the morning, but he got the habit of texting me every morning, so it wasn't the one and only special sms. Nevertheless, I wanted to look pretty on that day, and that's why Ry had to wait so much. He eyed me from head to toe when I finally came.

-Gorgeus – he said, dropping his jaw. So it was the most perfect perfection if it worked like that on someone like Ry. Who could deny the beauty the black tight t-shirt with diagonal silver stripe and a pair of beige pants with sexy belt – all of course from that memorable stash of clothes Troy bought me in the 1st stage of Bolton's programme.

-You see ? Good things come to those who wait.

-If they won't die before they come. – he pulled me out on the corridor and started dragging out of building.

-Ry, you're sure you know what you're doing ? It's Thursday and you know I don't have much classes tomorrow, and from what I remember, you also do not. We're not in a hurry.

-It depends.

-On what then ?

-Well, I could tell you , but then Troy would make something very sorry-looking out of my face. And I like my face as it is.

-Troy's not that dangerous. You just need to know where to touch to make him totally tamed.

-Spare me the details – said Ry, blushing a little

I was only thinking about that behind-ear-scratching trick, but Ry probably had more serious issues on mind, judging by his face getting more and more red.

-It involves the parts above the waist Ry – I said, rolling my eyes a little.

He mumbled something like 'Yeah, right' but I couldn't really hear.

I wasn't going to argue over that now. I was actually gonna pretend that's a blush of a person feeling guilty for not remembering what day was today. He for sure also knew when my birthday is, but haven't said anything for the whole day either. He deserved a little humiliation after all.

We stopped in front of the cafeteria. It was looking as closed – it was Fall, and at this time of day it was getting darker already, but no single lamp was on inside. Plus no a single customer either.

I looked at Ry with question.

-Why is it closed. It's not the time yet.

-Let's check – he pulled the door and they opened – oh look, open. – he went inside – you going ?

-Ry, it's closed. There's no one inside, don't you see ?

-Then we'll be able to choose the table. Come on, it's probably only some short lack of power.

-You want coffee without power to make the water boil and so on ?

-Yeah.

-You're weirder than usual today, Ry. And you'll get yelled at for walking in when no one is inside.

He just grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside, and to the central table under the stained glass.

A big shout "Surprise" came from the dark and all the lights lit up. Everyone was hidden behind the bar and in the kitchen, just waiting for right moment to jump out. A huge "Happy Birthday" banner was pinned to the ceiling, and everyone was trowing confetti. Troy was grinning with the widest grin he could, and Sharpay must have spent not 2 hours on getting her hair done, but 2 days this time.

Troy walked in front of the line first and gave me a hug, wishing all the best.

-I knew how much you always wanted to have proper birthday party. Is it proper enough ?

-Totally. Even more than proper.

Then came all the wishes, not only from people who I knew, like Mike, Sharpay and Ryan, and Kelsi, but also some who's faces I only barely remembered from the theatre or I even didn't remember.

The central table was holding all the presents in huge pile, and all sizes possible. Most of them were automotive-themed, as most of people already knew about my hobby. Plus some great cologne from Sharpay and enough clothes from Ry, that it would probably require a suitcase to pack back.

A nice double-tier cake was then brought out with all the candles lighting.

-Make a wish – someone shouted.

-Guys...I have a problem you know ? Over this short period I have found myself such good place here , on this campus, between all of you, that I have nothing more left to wish for...

A choir of "aaaww" went thru the crowd.

-Come on, you can always wish yourself passing all the tests and exams. – Kelsi was being practical

-Yeah, that's true hehe.

So I made a wish. But little more romantic that one. You probably wanna know what it was huh ? But you can probably know, why it's said that greedy rich people can't sleep at night ? Becouse they know that all of their goods will pass with time, and that one thing they can't stop. It's the same with the best moment of your life...it only lasts for this moment...so what's the 1st thought it gives you ? That was my wish.

After the great party I had there, I could barely move from the amount of laugh I had to laugh through, and all the eaten food probably too. So even when the crowd finally vanished , and it was only Troy and me left in the cafeteria in the last 10 minutes before closing, I was feeling so fullfilled and satisfied like never in my life.

-Troy, you could have said something. I was already accepting the fact that everyone has forgot my birthday. Even you.

-Me ?! How could you have counted me in such assumption ? – he sent me that look of a hurt animal

-Normally. If everyone, then everyone. Especially when you didn't even mention anything about how special this day is in the morning text.

-But as you see, nobody has forgottten. And it was my idea to make this here in public cafeteria to make you feel more special. You know, such parties are not usually allowed – he winked.

-Yeah, and no one has noticed bunch of people flooding the main meal-serving place here with confetti and laughing the roof off it.

-Eyes can be convinced not to see. Especially if asked through Sharpay's lips.

-So she has done something for someone without "Evans" last name for once in her lifetime?

-Yeah, very much of you consider her usual behaviour.

-I can imagine what you went thru to get her to do that.

-Yeah, I had to accept her child and leave her all the money in my last will. And even after that she'll take my soul to hell. –he hanged his head down in resignation.

-Aww, Troycy, and all that for me ? - I said, getting up and coming closer to him. No reaction. So I kneed to look in his eyes under the bangs. They were burning brightly with laugh holded back.

-There's no one else I'd do this for. – he said looking me straight in the eyes.

-You know that after such line you need to give a kiss to the one you're saying this to? They always do that in movies.

-Yeah...but not here. You know we need to be discreet.

-Your place ? – I stood up, offering him a hand. He just smiled and jumped from the chair.

Troy first took the bathroom that night, and then I. It was pretty exhausting , having "a proper birthday party" actually...or maybe I wasn't used to ? Anyway, I slipped into soapy foam in the tub, relaxing after the best birthday I ever had. It was definietly a place to make your dreams come true, that whole United States of America. Friends, birthday party, huge light installations, and of course, own boyfriend. All I ever wanted. Boyfriend....yeah....not first that I stumbled upon...but Troy Bolton, the movie stud...yeah...stud...complete with ideal torso and six-pack below, and ideal...oh well, it would be easier to count what's not ideal in him.

I slowly went out of the tub and dried my body. When I got out, I noticed light still being on in Troy's...no, our's...bedroom. I pushed the door, they swinged open, revealing perfect view on the famous huge king-size fairytale bed. With a fairytale guy spreaded on top of it, laying on his side with head leaned on the right hand. Light was playing on his skin and wide, perfectly blue ribbon was going across his right arm and bare chest, as a sort of sash. It was just a perfect view, if I only had a camera with me now, I'd take a photo and supersize it to cover whole wall.

-You know...you forgot to open one present – Troy said slowly, with the low voice he knew was sending chills over my spine, and playing with the ends of a bow that was holding the ribbon sash ends on his hip.

- Troy David Alexander Bolton. If you'll survive what I'll do to you tonight, you're going to the tests on presence of mind-reading powers tommorow. – I said, tossing my clothes on the floor and sitting on the edge of bed.

-I always wanted to see image like that on my birthday night. And hear the line you just said.

-What you'd do without me, James Carol Beckerson ? – he said, giving me first of the kisses we were going to share that night.

4


End file.
